Destiny of Love
by Black Ruby Rose
Summary: What will happen to Alexis when she meets Jaden that boy who known as emotionless boy ? Does she able to change him? .And what will happen to the feelings of the love when crush with the influence of money and love of power?. What will be her reaction when she discovers that he has a dark side known as Haou? . JxA & JxOC. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Transfer students

**Hai, this is my first story I hope you like it. Here I'm starting to rewrite the chapters with help from beta reader** **kyosaya4ever** **, I want to thank her for helping me so much and I'm really grateful for her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own yugi oh gx.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **...**

Chapter 1: Transfer Students.

 **Alexis'POV.**

Before I wouldn't have believed in this. Though now, I believe that anything that can happen to a person in life is shaped by their own experiences, the decisions made. Nothing happens without a person's family moved to this city a little while ago.I'm a student at the High Academy for High Achievers, the oldest academy in the country. It includes the top students, although, just recently students who have come from wealthier homes are starting to attend the academy out of my pajamas, I don the academy's uniform. A black short skirt, white shirt, pink bow tie, and black long socks is what each and every student there wears. Making sure to grab my bag before I go, I head out of my room and into the kitchen.My mother, my father, and my big brother Atticus were all in the room. My father works for a company, my mother works in the marketing field ,and Atticus is a student at the university.

"Good morning," I said, when I pulled up a chair and sat down.

"How did you find the school, sweetheart?" Mum turned to me and asked.

"It's ok," I replied.

"I'm proud of you, Petite," Dad said.

"But now it's teeming with a lot of fools. Those who have money," I grumbled.

"Yes, I've recently heard that the academy has begun to include the sons of wealthier families, no longer just outstanding students," Atticus said.

"Lexi, now's your chance. You may find a rich boy who admires you, you could end up being his girlfriend," Atticus winks, I roll my eyes in response to my brother's teasing.

"Don't start this up again, I've heard enough of your fictional stories Atty. I'm going be late," I said, as I stood up before exiting the kitchen.

On my way to school. Nothing new, it's just like every other day. I'm annoyed by the idiots at my school, I'm tired of them asking me out on dates. I know all of them only want me for my body, no one loves me for my personality, so I refuse to go out with any of them.

Suddenly, someone bumped into me, causing me to fall down. "Ugh, that hurt," I said, rubbing my back.

"Hey, look in front of you when you're walking idiot, " The boy who bumped into me said coldly, staring down at me stoically with brown eyes. When I lift my head to look up and take a closer look, I notice that he has a spiky brown hair that's dark orange on the top. He's wearing skinny jeans, a black undershirt, and a red jacket. He looks to be around my age from what I can tell.

Greatly angered, I stand up to face the j*** who so rudely bumped into me. "Hey, you're who's_" I start to yell, but he left before I got the chance to give him a peace of my mind. "Argh_ He is so rude, he left without even apologizing to me!" I fume out-loud as I stare off in the direction where he 'may' have went. ...Wait, hold up. Pulling the reins back on my rising anger, I take a moment to decipher that one little detail which I failed to take into account until just now. "Thank God, at least, it doesn't look like he goes to school here. I mean, he wasn't wearing our Academy's uniform or anything so..." I smile to myself a bit as I take solace in that lone thought, putting the whole situation behind me. I head to class as briskly as I can once I hear the all too familiar sound of the school bells chime.

When I enter the classroom, I notice that everybody seems to be talking about something, something important. I pull up a chair then sit down once I make it to my seat. "Alexis... Alexis, have you heard the news?" My friends asked.

I turn to my friends, One of them has short brown hair, that's Jasmine. The other has gray hair which is styled into a ponytail, that's Mindy. "What're you talking about?" I asked.

"We heard that there are two new students that are transferring to our school today. We also heard they're handsome, charming, talented, and_" They say cheerfully, one talking over the other. It's times like these when they get like this when I realize that our teacher is the only one capable of derailing their train of thought at this time.

"Everybody, take your seats," Dr. Crowler said. Once everyone's seated, he addresses the class once again, giving off an air which demands attention from his students. Though at the same time, it's somehow calming. "We have a few new transfer students joining our class today. Please welcome them," he said. Just then, a boy enters the class. He has messy blue hair and a light green eyes. He's wearing the same uniform that the rest of the boys wear here. A pair of black pants, a white shirt, a blue tie, and a dark blue jacket.

"Hi, I'm Jesse Anderson," he said politely.

"He's very handsome," the girls whispered, much to the boys in the class' chagrin.

"Mr. Anderson, please take your seat," Dr. Crowler said.

Dr. Crowler looked to the door, awaiting for the next student to enter. "Where's the other student?" He asked, slight puzzlement in his voice. And then, another boy entered the class a moment later, not even uttering a single word. "Son, can you tell us your name?" The teacher straightens up then asks in a welcoming voice.

My eyes widened in shock when I saw the boy. "You! " I yelled out-loud without thinking. All my classmates turn to me surprised and stare, but of course, the target of my ire does also.

"Miss. Rhodes, what's wrong? " The teacher asked me.

My face burns a deep crimsoned red. 'Oh, my God, what did I just do?' I think to myself while I ducking my head. "I-I'm sorry Dr, " I apologize, ashamed at myself for my public outburst.

Dr. Crowler lets out a sigh then turns away from me and looks to the boy. "Ok then, now tell us your name please," he said.

"That is none of your business," He walks by the teacher with a deadpanned expression, moving toward his seat next to mine before sitting down.

Everyone was shocked by the cold shoulder this transfer student was giving. He's Dr. Crowler! No one dares speak to him like that while in his presence. But the strange thing is, why didn't he punish or expel him? He just bit his handkerchief, he didn't do a single thing! My once extinguished flames now burn bright once again while I fume internally, mulling over and over the same thing that's been on my mind ever since our first encounter. He's so cocky and rude, ugh! It makes me sick! But of course, can't say I'm the least bit surprised, I expected as much coming from him. Taking a moment to halt my seriously peeved thought process, I leer over as I hastily look to my new neighbor out of the corner of my eye, averting my irritable gaze just as quickly not long after. Oh my god, I don't feel comfortable at all, he sat next to me. Though he didn't actually notice me thankfully, since he's just been staring out the window like some daydreamer this whole time.

Already half-way through the lesson, the new transfer student which I dislike, stands unexpectedly before heading toward the door. "Hey, Mr_" Dr. Crowler shouts after him. Choosing to ignore his superior, not at all to my surprise, slamming the door shut behind himself once he leaves the classroom.

Permeating silence fills the classroom, everyone but me is surprised at the sudden turn of events no doubt. 'What's his problem? Is he suffering from a mental disorder or something?' I think to myself just as the bell had started to ring. Noticing my friends scrambling toward me like crazy, I c*** my head to the side to look their way so that I may face them.

"Hey, Alexis. Do you know him?" Mindy asked with grin.

"No, I just met him on the road this morning," I reply.

Now when I think about it... 'Hey, wait. That's mean he'll be student in this school!' I think to myself.

"Anyway, did you see them Alexis? They're handsome and so hot. I wish I could go out with one of them," Mindy proclaims.

"Anderson, maybe. But the other boy acted like he's insane," I countered.

Jasmine waggles her finger. "Oh, that's just him being a teenager. But why do you think he refused to say his name?" She asks, looking to me for the answer.

I place a hand on my cheek and sigh. "Who cares? He's probably the son of gang leader or something like that. You saw his clothes, he doesn't even wear the Academy's uniform," I say, disinterest laced in my tone of voice.

"Forget about him Alexis. So, will you come eat lunch with us now?" Mindy patiently asks.

I shake my head. "I don't want to be bothered by another idiot here. I'll eat lunch alone," I curtly reply.

"Alexis, high school will end soon, and you've never bothered going out with a guy before. That's so boring!" Jasmine proclaims with a hint of annoyance laced in her tone of voice.

"I don't care," I say, as I take my lunch and head toward my favorite vacant place. It is my refugee, my refugee away from all the idiotic boys that go to my school.

I climb the stairs and head toward the roof of the building, opening the door before taking a look around. "Good, no one's here," I say, as I close the door behind me and then head toward the bench. While I'm seated on the bench with my lunch on my lap, I think back to what transpired this morning, as well as the look of scorn that that guy directed towards me. "Who does he think he is? Looking at me like that… Oh my God, I want to kill him!" I shout angrily. I continue shouting out in aggravation to no one in particular until I hear the sound of a boy suddenly release a shout from behind me.

"Hey idiot girl, you woke me from my nap with your loud voice!" He shouts out-loud at me. I turn around to see who the voice belongs to. My eyes widening, and the bottle of water that was once in my hand, slipping from my fingers before hitting the ground. …It was the insane boy.

"I'm sorry," I say, before sudden realization dawns on me. 'Wait, why did I just apologize to him!?' I scream internally. "Hey listen, I didn't know you were here. This is my secret place anyway, so technically you're the parasite!" I shout in his face. Ignoring the idiot, I bend down in order to pick up my water bottle. Though just as I'm bending over to pick it up, I see the guys' legs and notice that he is now standing directly in front of me. Neglecting to pick up the very thing I bent over for in the first place, I straighten myself to my full height as I stand up straight, meeting his angry gaze. Glaring straight at me, his overwhelming anger seems to have changed his eye colour from brown, to a brilliant gold. Honestly, this situation scares me to say the least. I didn't expect him to react this way at all.

"How dare you shout in my face, idiot." he says angrily. I am frozen with fear. I haven't seen eyes like his before, it scares me. My throat feels parched, and I am unable to speak or even think straight right now. I try to flee from him but I trip over the bottle, falling over and hitting the ground despite my best efforts to remain standing. With eyes now closed, I feel around my immediate area and notice that what I have fallen on is rather warm. When I re-open my eyes they widen instantly. The thing that I have fallen on, was the boy. I'm currently situated on top of this guy; my face instantly turning a beat red once the thought registers in my brain. This is so embarrassing! Timidly lifting my head, I force myself to look into his eyes. And yeah, he isn't happy. He is very annoyed. Hastily, I pull away from him before this situation makes it even harder for me to breath.

"I-I'm sorry, " I stammer while blushing. I start to leave the first chance I see, though he catches my wrist before I get the chance to even move an inch away from him. I look down at my held wrist, then up to him, fear behind my eyes. I'm so afraid right now; I don't know what he is planning to do with me. I try to break free from him, but his grip is just too strong. "P-Please, just leave me alone," I say, with fear all too prominent in my voice as I try to pull away from him. And then, suddenly, his friend Jesse comes running up towards us, pulling him away from me as soon as he gets close enough to do so.

"Hey Jay, control yourself. You're scaring her," Jesse states. The guy known as 'Jay' walks away from me, casting a quick glance over his shoulder once he halts briefly at the door. He stares at me with a stoical expression, causing me to freeze up on the spot at his failure to display emotion of any kind, my eyes never leaving him until he walks back inside school the building.

"Are you ok?" Jesse turns to me and asks, though I'll admit, I do feel like I need a few minutes to recover from the initial chill that ran down my spine just now in order to catch my bearings.

"Wh-What?" I ask in slight surprise, the adrenaline rush I experienced from earlier still coursing through my veins quite a bit.

"I asked you if you're ok. Well, are you?" Jesse repeats himself.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok," Although coming out sounding a bit weak, I manage to muster up a response to the boy's concerns anyhow.

"I apologize for what happened with Jaden," he says.

I shake my head. "It wasn't your fault, it was his." I say.

We both go silent for a moment, though the encroaching silence doesn't last long between us when sudden realization dawns on the boy's features. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Jesse Anderson."

"I know, we're in the same class." I reply almost instantly.

He blinks back slight astonishment. "Really? Honored to meet you, um .." He looks to me for the answer, awaiting it with equal amounts patience, as well as expectancy.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes," I say.

Taking a moment to nod his head and smile, Jess breaks the silence between us after a minute of me staring blankly at the guy standing before me has passed. "Well, I had better go after him. Bye Alexis." He starts taking a few steps away from me, though suddenly stops, turning to me with a warm smile on his face. "See you later Alexis." My cheeks burning red once again, I can only manage a nod at this time as I watch Jess walk away, exiting the rooftop after his friend.

'He's kind, unlike his insane friend. But that's kind of strange...'Cocking my head to the side with a furrowed brow, I take a moment to ponder the thought. 'Why does he go wherever that boy goes? Like, a bodyguard? So his name is Jaden, huh…'

Without warning, the same exact fear from earlier rushes into me once again, making it so that my legs begin to wobble. I drop down to my knees almost a second after I notice the fact. 'Oh my God, I can't feel my legs.' I start to tremble slightly as I hold myself. 'What's up with him? And those eyes… I've never seen eyes like his before in my life. He was looking at me like he was going to try to kill me.' I hold myself a bit tighter as I continue to tremble. Although my almost-near-death-experience may have come and gone, I am unable to shake away this overwhelming sense of dread which I now find myself ensnared in. 'Thank God his friend came and pulled him away from me when he did. I don't know what would have happened to me if he didn't.' I let out a sigh of relief, allowing myself this brief respite despite my uncertainties.

I just hope that strange boy will leave me alone from now on. He is so scary, and looking down on me with scorn, it makes me feel like I'm nothing. Thinking about how this day was different, I feel my life will begin to change. Although I may not know if the change will be for better or for worse, still… All that happened today was totally unexpected, that's for sure. If this truly is what destiny has in store for me… Yeah, I guess there really is an absolute power that controls our fate.

 **...**

 **I hope you like it. And yeah if you think there is something needs to change or add please let me know.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 Done.**

 **Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alexis in distress

**Hai, first I want to thank a beta reader MenShouldBeLikeKleenex, for help me and thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own yugi oh gx.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 2: Alexis in distress.

 **Narrative POV.**

In the class students were waiting for the teacher. Alexis had placed her head on the desk, and she was thinking about what happened on the roof during lunch.

"What was with his eyes? And why did he act so oddly? I can't believe I was afraid of him," she thought.

"How are you, dear? " Professor Banner said.

Alexis lifted her head and looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw Jaden sitting beside her.

"You?" she said without thinking.

Jaden faced her, "Ha, idiot girl in my class and next to me!, " he said coldly.

"Damn it, he gets on my nerves," she said to herself. "You're the one who sat next to me, idiot." she yelled.

"Miss Rhodes, calm down or I'll punish you," Professor Banner said.

"Oh,My God, this year it seems it will be terrible," she thought.

Later.

"I'm back." Alexis yelled.

"Hey sis, what happened to you today? " Atticus asked.

"Nothing. Why do you ask? " she replied.

"Well, it looks like you met a monster," he said jokingly.

She glared at him. "No time for jokes, I'm tired. " she said. "He's right, though I never met a monster. I met a demon." she said in herself.

"Hey Lexi, do you love someone? I'll help you. You know I'm the Master of Love," he said with wink.

"Leave me alone. Go and flirt with your girlfriend," she said.

"I smell boy problems! Tell your brother the truth," he said.

"Smell? Are you dog or something?" she said then left.

Atticus put his hand on his chin."There is something strange!" he thought.

The next day.

"Alexis .. Alexis," Jasmine and Mindy yelled.

Alexis turned. "What's wrong? " she asked.

"We have something important to show you," Mindy replied, she was carrying a magazine in her hand.

"I'm sure it's not that important. Have you found a boy to flirt with? "Alexis asked.

"Alexis, look at this!" Mindy said pointing to a picture in the magazine.

"Hah, isn't this _? But why his picture in such a famous magazine? " Alexis asked.

"You don't get it yet? He's Jaden Yuki. Heir to the Yuki wealth and fame," Jasmine replied.

"You mean he's the grandson of Carlos Yuki? " Alexis asked.

"Of course." Jasmine replied. Mindy nodded.

"Now I understand the reasons for his actions, and why everyone is afraid of him. Oh my god, why did he chose me, out of everyone else, as his enemy?" she thought.

"Earth to Alexis," Jasmine yelled waving her hand in front of Alexis' face.

"Huh, what? " Alexis said.

Jasmine looked to Mindy and giggled, then looked to Alexis. "You're lucky. You sit next to him." Jasmine said.

"Are you kidding? My luck is the worst!" Alexis said.

"Are you leaving, Alexis?" Mindy asked.

"Not yet, I want to take some stuff to the warehouse." Alexis replied.

"Do you want help?" Jasmine asked.

Alexis shook her head, "Thanks, but I'll do it by myself," she replied.

"You'll be safe by yourself?" Mindy asked.

"I won't take a long time," She replied.

"Well, see you tomorrow," they said.

Meanwhile Jaden and Jesse were looking out the window corridor. "Jay, why don't you want to go home now? " Jesse asked.

"The old man will be home today. I don't want to meet him," Jaden replied.

"But he'll worry," Jesse said.

"I don't think so. He doesn't care," Jaden said.

Jesse was peering out of the window while Jaden was leaning against the window. Alexis was on her way to the warehouse when Jesse noticed her.

"She's a poor girl," he said in a low voice, but enough to be heard.

Jaden turned to watch the girl. "A poor girl, huh? She's annoying," he said. She's pretending to be strong, but she's weak."

"She's afraid of the boys that chase after her. She knows they want to spend one night with her, and then disposed of her like garbage. She's afraid of men," Jesse said. "But I admire her. She's the only one who dared to shout in your face," he said sarcastically.

"Idiot," Jaden said when he began to move.

"Huh, where are you going?" Jesse asked.

"You can leave without me," Jaden replied waving his hand.

"This place is dark, I don't see anything," Alexis said.

"Oooh, what do we've here? The beautiful Alexis Rhodes,"Alexis heard a voice was coming from behind her. When she turned, her eyes widened. There were two boys at the door. One of them had red hair and green eyes, and the other had black hair and brown eyes.

Alexis tried to hide her fear. "What do you want? " she asked when she puts her hand in her pockets.

"Stupid question. What do two of the young men want from beautiful girl?" The boy with red hair said as he moved toward her.

Alexis took a small knife from her pocket. "Go away from me, or-"

The boy cut in. "Or what? " he asked grabbing both of her hands.

"Leave go! I said let go!" she cried.

"Do you think this toy scares us?" he said putting pressure on her hand holding the knife. She cried out in pain, the blood dripping from her hand.

"You deserve that, cocky girl. You always refuse the boys, but now we got you," he said.

"No one will save you," the other boy said with a laugh.

He tried to kiss her, but she kicked him between his legs. "Ow, that hurt!" he said throwing her to the ground. He began to kiss her neck. The other boy was holding her hands, making so she couldn't escape.

"I can't believe this is happening. I hope someone comes," she thought and tears falling down her face.

"Stay away from the girl, pervert," a voice called from behind them.

The boys turned around to find out the source of the sound.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the boys asked.

"I'm here to throw you away, scum," the person who stood by the door said.

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 Done.**

 **Review Please.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Saver

**Thank you for review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own yugi oh gx.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **...**

Chapter 3: The saver.

 **Jaden's POV.**

" Stay away from the girl, pervert," I said.

The boys turned toward me. " Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" They asked.

"I'm here to throw you away, scum," I replied.

"Heh, kid, do you think you scare us? We're seniors," The boy with red hair said.

He moved toward me, aiming a punch at my face, but I caught his hand.

My eyes turned golden. "I said leave the girl alone," I said angrily.

I looked straight into his eyes, and threw him to the ground. The boy shocked.

I smirked. "Now who's the kid?" I asked.

"You'll regret that, " He replied.

When he ran away, his friend followed him. I headed toward the girl. She was kneeling, and she was shocked when she saw me.

I know I'm the last one she would expect. I knelt down on one knee.

"You're fine?" I asked.

She didn't answer, but she threw herself on me, she buried her face in my chest. She was crying, gripping my shirt tightly. My eyes widened. It's the first time that a girl crying on my chest. Her skinny body was trembling from fear. I could feel it.

(She pretends to be strong, but she's weak...) I remembered the words of Jesse. I didn't know what should I do. All I could do was remain still so she stopped. I was ready to stay forever if she asked that of me. I don't understand why, but I was ready for it.

 **Narrative POV.**

They remained like that for a few minutes. Alexis placed her head on his chest. She forgot herself. "It's a feeling of safety and warmth, I want to stay like that forever," she thought.

When she looked up, her eyes widened. "What am I doing in his lap?" She screamed in her head, and she pulled away.

Jaden stood on his feet. "Are you fine?." He asked. Alexis nodded.

"You're hurt," he said. He was staring at her hand.

"Hah, it's nothing. I'm fine. " She said.

"No you aren't, idiot, " he said.

He took off his tie. While he was bandaging her wound, she stared at his face.

"He's really handsome. Haaah, what am I thinking?" she thought.

"Finished," he said. When he raised his head, his nose touched her nose. They remained staring at each other.

" Ahm..Ahm, sorry, am I interrupting something?" someone asked jokingly. Alexis jumped, her face turning red.

"Jesse, you didn't leave yet?" Jaden asked.

"Ha, you wanted me to leave, so can be alone with this beautiful girl?" Jesse replied.

"Idiot, why would I want to waste my time with a silly girl like her?" Jaden replied and left.

"I'm an idiot. I thought he was going to start acting nice," Alexis thought.

"Hey, Jay, Where'd you go?" Jesse asked, but he didn't reply. Jesse turned toward Alexis. "Are you fine? Did he hurt you?" Jesse asked. She shook her head.

"Well, let us get out of here. " He said. Alexis nodded.

 _ **On the way back.**_

"Today was the worst day in my life. I didn't feel this fear before. I don't know what would have happened to me if Jaden hadn't come. I don't understand, is he a good guy or bad?" She thought.

She looked at her hand, then held it to her chest. "But today he was my angel from God," she said with a warm smile.

Meanwhile Jaden and Jesse were in the car.

"Hey, Jay, wanna tell me What happened in the warehouse?" Jesse asked. Jaden was put his hand on his cheek and looked through the car window.

"Some boys tried to assault her in the warehouse. If I didn't arrive in the time... She was stupid girl to go there alone," Jaden replied.

"Are you injured?." Jesse asked.

"They didn't even touch me," Jaden replied.

"So why is your shirt stained with blood?" Jesse asked.

Jaden looked at his shirt. "It's not my blood, it's hers. She has a wound on her hand," Jaden replied.

"But What I don't understand is how do you knew she was there, and that she was in trouble? " Jesse asked.

"I don't know. It was an accident," Jaden replied. "In fact, something told me to go to that place at that time," He thought.

Jesse crossed his hands behind his head. "Accidentally? I don't think so. It's called 'Destiny', buddy," Jesse said.

Jaden turned. "Destiny?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, you were destined to be there at that time to save her," Jesse replied. "Also to be with each other. Um, did you try anything? Do you tried to kiss her?" He added jokingly.

Jaden hit him on his hand. "Don't be silly," Jaden said.

"Ow, that hurts!" Jesse said rubbing his hand.

"I think she hates me," Jaden thought.

"Earth to Jaden," Jesse yelled waving his hand in front of Jaden's face . "What are you thinking about?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing," Jaden replied.

He looked through the window. "I don't know why my heart beats faster when I remember her crying on my chest. It's a strange feeling. I didn't feel it before," Jaden thought.

 _ **Later in the Yuki home.**_

Jaden was in his room. He was lying on the bed when he heard knock on the door.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"It's me," the person behind the door replied.

"What do you want? " Jaden asked. The person didn't answer, just opened the door. She was a girl. She had long black hair that went down to her waist and large honey eyes. She wearing a purple dress that ended at her knees.

"What're you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you. It's been a long time," she replied.

Jaden got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Didn't I tell you before? I don't want to see you. I told to never show me your face again," Jaden said.

Her eyes widened and tears began falling down her cheeks. "Tell me, Why do you hate me so much? I don't understand Why?" she asked.

Jaden got up from the bed, and walked towards her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I hate you because you look like her. I remember her when I see your face," he replied.

She closed her eyes. "What should I do?" she asked.

"Do me a favor. Don't show me your face around here again," He replied coldly.

She run away, tears falling down her face.

 **...**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3 Done.**

 **Review Please :-D**


	4. Chapter 4 : The heir and first kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugi oh gx.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **...**

Chapter 4: The Heir and first kiss.

 **Narrative POV.**

 _ *** Flash back ***_

"Jaden, I love you," Tara said. She had dark red hair and dark blue eyes.

"I love you too," Jaden said hugging her.

"I want to stay with you forever, " she said.

"Yes, we will stay together forever, I promise. " Jaden said.

 **Weeks Later.**

Jaden had a date with Tara at the park, but when he arrived at the place, Tara wasn't alone, She was with another boy. Jaden hid behind the trees.

"Hey, Tara you're dating that boy Jaden, aren't you?" The boy said.

"Yes, but you know why I'm dating him. He's from a rich family, and he'll becomes the heir in the future. Imagine! I'll become Mrs Yuki. I'll get everything," she replied.

"What if he found out we're dating?" he asked.

"Don't worry, he won't find out. He's an idiot. He loves me so much, but I don't love him. All I want is the influence of his family and the fame," she replied.

"You're very cunning, Tara, " he said.

"You know I love you," she said approaching him and kissing him.

Jaden's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he saw.

 _ *** End flash back ***_

Jaden was lying on his bed.

"Why am I thinking about that? I thought it was in the past," he thought when he heard knock on the door.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"It's me sir," the maid replied.

Jaden opened the door.

"What do you want? " He asked.

"The master says he wants to see you," she replied.

"I wonder what the old man wants? " he thought on his way to the room.

"Oh, I see entire family's here," He said mockingly.

He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over chest.

"Well, since everyone here, I've something to tell you," The old man said. He has hoary hair and dark brown eyes.

"What wrong, Dad? " James Yuki asked. He has black hair and brown eyes.

"Well, I am an old man, so I need to choose my successor and heir of the family," Carlos Yuki replied.

James stared at his wife Samantha and smirked.

"Finally, he'll step down and leave everything to me," he whispered.

"Grandpa, why are we here? " Jenny yuki asked. She has long black hair and honey eyes.

"Because I want to tell you who will be the heir," Carlos replied.

"Who is it? Tell us!" Everyone asked at the same time.

He remained silent a couple minutes. "Jaden," he replied.

Jaden's eyes widened. Everyone in the room stared at each other then at Jaden.

"Are you kidding, Dad? How do you make a small boy the heir to an ancient family like ours?"

"I'm what? You're making him the heir after all I did for this family?" James shouted angrily.

"Yeah, why Jaden? Our son, Mark, is the same age of Jaden. He's more subtle and attentive to this family," Samantha said angrily. She has dark orange hair and dark green eyes.

"You know when I make a decision, I don't retract it, so I don't want arguing. Now leave," Carlos said.

Jenny turned to Jaden. "Bro, it's great that you'll be the heir to this family," she said. Jaden glared at her.

"I don't care," he said as he started to leave. "And don't call me brother. It's disgusting, " he added.

"Dear, do you think that your decision was correct? I mean there will be problems in this family," Elishia asked. She has dark blue hair and light brown eyes.

Carlos smirked. "Don't worry this was the correct decision."

Meanwhile James and Samantha were in their room.

"Now what? Just let this happen? Are all our plans lost?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry, that won't happen," James replied.

 **The next day.**

"Alexis, what happened to your hand? " Mindy asked.

"Ha, nothing I just cut with a kitchen knife, " Alexis lied.

"Be careful Alexis or you won't marry," Jasmine said jokingly.

"What? " Alexis asked.

"Yes, the men love a girl who can cook," Jasmine replied.

"Alexis, what happen between you?" Mindy asked.

"Between us? What do you mean? " Alexis asked surprised.

"You and Jaden of course!" Mindy replied.

Alexis blushed. "Don't be silly Mindy, nothing happened between us," she said.

Mindy giggled. "So why your face is red? " she asked.

"I'm grateful to him because he saved me, though I think he hates me," Alexis thought.

"Alexis, if you just wait around, someone will come and steal him from you! After all, he's popular with girls," Mindy said.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "You're talking about him like he's my boyfriend. He isn't even my friend, " Alexis said.

Then she turned to Jaden's seat. "It seems he didn't come in today," She thought.

"Miss Rhodes, are you looking for someone?".She jumped when she heard the voice coming from behind her. When she turned around, Jesse was behind her.

"Why do you think I'm looking for Jaden?" she asked.

"Oh, I didn't talk about Jaden, did I?" Jesse replied jokingly.

Alexis blushed madly. "Ok, I want to talk with him," she said.

 **Later.**

"Hey guys, where's Jay?" Jesse asked.

"He left a little while ago. Um .. Jesse who's she? " The boy who has a light blue hair asked.

"Oh I forgot, this is Alexis Rhodes." Jesse replied. "Alexis, these are my friends. The short boy is Syrus Truesdale. He's the younger brother of Zane Truesdale, the most popular boy before he graduates," Jesse said.

"Did you said Zane?" Alexis asked.

"Do you know him? " Syrus asked.

"Of course, he's my big brother's best friend," Alexis replied.

"Well, the boy who has a black hair and sideburns is Bastion Misawa. He's the genius boy at the school. And the boy who has a hood on his head is Tyranno Hessleberry. His father is a Senior Officer in the army. " Jesse said.

"I'm the son of the Sergeant Hessleberry," He shouted.

"Calm down, Dino brain," Syrus said.

"Do you want to fight, fried shrimp? " Hessleberry yelled.

"Who's the shrimp? " Syrus asked. Alexis giggled.

"However. The boy who has spiky black hair is Chazz Princeton. He's of the Princeton family. " Jesse said.

"Princeton? I heard about it," she said.

"Who didn't hear about Al_Chazz," Chazz said. "Hey, stop fighting slackers!" he shouted.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "He's such a rich boy," she thought.

"And the boy who has silver hair is Aster Phoenix. He's very talented. The boy with the hat is Jim "Crocodile" Cook, and this is his friend the Crocodile Sherlie. Finally, the boy who with the huge muscles is Axel Brodie. " Jesse said.

"Do you know where Jaden is? " Jesse asked.

"He didn't tell us," Syrus replied.

"I think I know where he is now, " Alexis said.

"Hey Jesse, what does she want from Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Jesse said jokingly.

"Jealous? You're an idiot," Syrus shouted.

Meanwhile Alexis was going towards the roof of the building.

"I think I'll find him here. He likes this place a lot," she thought.

Jaden was lying on his back on the ground, his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed.

"I knew I'd find you here," Alexis said.

"What do you want? " He asked.

She walked toward him. "Um well ... I want to thank you for saved me. I'm really grateful. At first I thought you're just a rich, cocky, boy who didn't care about others," She replied.

 _ *** Flash back ***_

"Jaden, I was looking for you! I want to thank you for helping me today," Tara said.

"You don't have to thank me, it's my duty," Jaden said.

"Well, at first I thought you were just a rich boy who doesn't care about others," She said. "Jaden, I want to tell you something. " She said.

"What is it? " he asked.

"I've liked you since the first time I saw you, but I was too scared to tell you," Tara replied.

 _ *** End flash back ***_

Jaden opened his eyes and stood up.

"What do you want to get from this speech? He asked. "Huh, I'm just_" She paused when she saw him and he stepping towards her, his face expressionless.

"Don't tell me you've liked me since the first time you saw me," Jaden said her.

"Huh, what do you mean? I'm_" She replied but she was interrupted when she felt a pair of lips pressed on hers. Her eyes widened. That was Jaden pressing his lips on hers! She pushed him away. And She puts her hand on her lips, she shocked.

"How dare you!" she said.

"Why are you mad at me? Any girl was to be happy if she was in your place. Isn't that what you want from me? " He replied coldly.

"That was my first kiss, and you stole it," Alexis whispered in shock.

 **...**

 **Chapter 4 Done.**

 **Review Please :-D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugi oh gx.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **...**

Chapter 5: The Confession.

 **Narrative POV.**

 _ **In the Rhodes home :**_

Alexis was thinking about the kiss with Jaden on the roof of the school.

"Why did he kissed me? And what did he mean by it?" Alexis thought.

"My head will explode if I keep thinking about it. Wait, I found it," She yelled.

Meanwhile Atticus was in his room when he heard knock on his door.

"Who's there? " He asked.

"It's me," Alexis replied.

"Come in Lexi." Atticus said.

Alexis entered and shut the door. Atticus was sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong, sis? " He asked.

"Well, there something I want to ask you about it," she replied confused.

"Why don't you sit down, Lexi," he said.

Alexis nodded and sat next to him.

"What happened? It seems that you're in deep thought. Are you thinking about a boy?" Atticus asked with big smile.

Alexis blushed. "Of course not," she lied.

"So, what do you want? " Atticus asked.

"Umm... when a boy kiss a girl, but they only just met, what does that mean? " she asked confused.

A huge smile appeared across Atticus' face. "Did a boy kiss you? " he said.

"No not me. She's my friend from school, " Alexis lied.

"Really?" he asked.

"It seems that he didn't believe me," she thought.

Atticus placed his hand on his chin.

"Well, from my experience, a guys doesn't kiss a girl if he doesn't love her, so I think the boy who you're talking about, he loves her, or she has a special place in his heart," Atticus replied.

"Ha, she has a special place in his heart ! That's mean Jaden lo-" Alexis shook her head.

"Haaaa, this is impossible," she thought.

"Well, tell me, what's his name?" Atticus asked her suddenly.

"Jad- I said it wasn't me," she replied blushing.

"Oh, I forgot that," he said jokingly.

She glared at him.

"Ok, Ok relax Lexi, I don't want to lose a tooth or get a black eye.. I've a date with Mac," Atticus said.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "How can she deal with you? I don't understand," she asked.

Atticus smiled. "Simple, we love each other," he replied.

"Anyway, thank you Atticus, I'll see you later," she said.

"Damn, she didn't confess," he thought. Atticus smirked. "But I'm 'The Master of love. I'll keep it up until she tells me," he thought.

 _ **In the Yuki home :**_

Jaden and Jesse were in the home's garden.

"Hey Jay, what does Alexis want from you?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing, she thanked me for saving her that day," Jaden replied.

"Just that? I thought she would confess to you. " Jesse said bored.

Jaden glared at him.

"Calm down man, I'm just kidding." Jesse said waving his hands.

"I hate when you do that," Jaden said.

Jesse sighed. "Jaden, you must forget the past. How long do you plan on punishing yourself?" Jesse asked.

"I don't punish myself, Jesse Anderson," Jaden yelled.

"You are," Jesse said.

"Damn, stop it. Go and flirt with your_" Jaden yelled, but Jesse interrupted him.

"Stop talking about her like that, she's your little sister. Jaden you hurt her all the time, you didn't try listen to your mother even, and you always run away from our friends. What do you think you're doing? You just hurt yourself and everyone around you! You're selfish!" Jesse screamed angrily.

Jaden's eyes widened. "Je-Jesse." Jaden said shocked.

"Jay, my dear friend, What happened to you?" Jesse asked.

Jaden closed his eyes and left. "You shouldn't do that for me, Jesse," The voice was coming from the back of his mind.

Jesse turned around. "What're you doing here?" He asked.

Jenny wept. "I'm sorry Jesse," she said.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything Jen," Jesse said.

"You and my brother are fighting because me," she replied.

Jesse wiped her tears. "It's not your fault, your brother is a stubborn boy." He said.

Meanwhile Carlos was in his office when the door burst open. He lifted his head to see who was there. It was a woman with long dark brown hair and large honey eyes. She walked towards him.

"How dare you to put my son's life in danger,Carlos Yuki!" She asked angrily.

"It's been a long time, Katherine.," He said. "And who's your son? " He added.

A look of sadness appeared on her face.

"I know he hates me, but at least he still lives in this world. I can't lose him also. I lost his father because of your dirty money." Katherine said.

"What's required of me? " Carlos asked coldly.

"Please make James the heir, and leave my son alone. He's too young to die," she replied crying

"You still think that John killed? " He asked.

"I don't think, I'm sure," she replied.

Carlos smiled slyly when he noticed Jaden at the door.

"Well, that's your son. Why you don't talk to him?" he asked.

Jaden was shocked when he saw her there. She turned around walked towards him. "Jaden, please, you must stay away from your grandfather plans, he'll put your life in danger like your father _" She said when he interrupted her.

"What're you doing here? How many man have you deceived so far?" Jaden asked coldly.

Katherine's eyes widened, and she stepped back. "What have they said about me?" She asked.

 _ **~ Flash back~**_

"Grandpa, where's mum? She promised me she'd back soon," Jaden asked. At that time he was six years old.

"Son, your mother left you and your sister forever. She no longer loves you, and she left your father when he needed her," Carlos replied.

 _ **~End flash back~**_

Katherine placed her hand on Jaden's shoulder. "Jaden, don't believe everything they said to you," she said.

Jaden glared at her. "Don't touch me with your dirty hands," Jaden yelled.

Jaden! " She said shocked.

"What did you think would happen? He'd run and hug you?" Carlos said with smirk.

Katherine glared at him. "If anything happened to my son, I'll making your life a living hell," she yelled before leaving.

"You're an idiot, if you think I'll give up on him. He's the only person who carries the Rare Blood of this family. No one has anyone inherited the golden eyes for a long time, so he's the right person," Carlos thought.

 **Alexis's POV.**

"Ugh... I have a headache, I couldn't sleep last night, and it's his fault," I thought.

"Alexis, wait," Mindy shouted.

I turned around. "What's wrong? " I asked.

"Err...Alexis, did you look in a mirror today? " Mindy asked.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked confused.

Mindy and Jasmine giggled. "It looks like you didn't sleep last night," Mindy replied.

"Alexis, who's the boy that you were thinking last night?" Jasmine asked.

I smirked. "The Executioner. I dreamed that he came to take your souls," I replied.

They hugged each other. "That's cruel, Alexis," they cried.

"You deserve it. I know you want to talk about Jaden," I said.

"Hey, how did you know that we want to talk about him?" Mindy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I know both of you, I can read you like open book," I replied.

"Not him again, I couldn't sleep because of him." I thought.

Mindy jumped. "Hey girls, look there," she said.

"Huh, aren't they the most popular boys in school?" Jasmine asked.

"Let's join them," Mindy said.

"Good idea, Mindy," Jasmine said.

I slapped my forehead. "I knew it," I thought. "You go without me, I'm going to study in the library," I said.

They turned to me. "No way, we won't go without you. You're a popular girl in the school so with you, our chances to join them will be good," Mindy said.

Jasmine nodded and they pulled me with them. "Come on Alexis, don't be like that, let's have some fun," they said.

We headed to the gang. "Oh my God, I don't want to meet him after what he did yesterday," I thought.

"Hey, can we join you? " Mindy asked.

"Of course, we can, can't we?" Jasmine replied.

"Oh, they're so daring," I thought.

"More annoying girls." Chazz murmured.

"Err...aren't you the girl who was looking for Jay? Are you looking for him again?" Syrus asked.

I blushed. "Of course not," I replied confused. Mindy and Jasmine giggled when they noticed my blush. I glared at them.

"Hey mate, sit down," Jim said.

"Ok," Mindy and Jasmine said cheerfully.

"Excuse me, I can't join you I'm going to study. See you later," I said.

"Huh, I can't believe she left," Mindy said.

"You know Alexis she doesn't like that," Jasmine said.

"I think she doesn't want to join us because Jaden not here," Hessleberry said.

Jasmine and Mindy stared at each other.

"It seems that someone here agrees with us," Mindy whispered. Jasmine nodded.

 **Narrative POV.**

Meanwhile Alexis arrived at the library.

"Huh, isn't that Jesse? Why is he alone?" she thought.

Alexis headed towards him. "Hey, why are you here alone. Where's Jaden?" she asked.

Jesse stared at her. "Hey Alexis, what're you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to study. You didn't answer my question," she said.

"I don't know. He might be hanging out with our friends or on the roof. You know, he doesn't like the library."Jesse replied.

"Jesse, are you hiding something? You aren't here to study, I mean no one is studying with a converse book." She said.

Jesse sighed. "Ok, I've been fighting with him," he said.

Alexis was shocked. "Isn't that normal between friends? " She asked.

"Yeah, but I hurt him, I said hurtful things to him, and he's so emotional," Jesse replied.

"You know Alexis, he seems like he's heartless and careless, but in fact he's so kind. He cares about his friends and has a big heart. But he suffered a lot in his childhood. He lost his father when he was child, and his mother left him when he was four years old. He was lonely all the time, I was his only friend," he said

"I think that the wealthy are happy because they have everything," Alexis said.

"I wish would he find his love, if he can restore his faith in love," Jesse said.

"But what happened to him?" Alexis asked.

 _ **~Flash back~**_

"Tara, what's happening here?" Jaden asked angrily.

Tara shocked. "Ja...Jaden, Umm... what do you mean, I'm.. I mean we-" She replied confused. Jaden interrupted her. "We?" He asked. "I mean me and him are just friends, nothing more," she replied.

Jaden slapped her. "Liar. I'm not an idiot. You're cheating me all the time, and I'm-" He said hurt.

Tara placed her hand on her cheek, and she smirked. "Yes I'm cheating you because you're so stupid. Did you really think I'd love a boy like you? I'm just dating you because you're from a wealthy family," she screamed.

Jaden blinked and stepped back.

"Don't be shocked, buddy. No girl will love you for your personality. They'll love you because your family's money. Even in the future, I don't think any girl will love you, so just go away and leave her alone," the boy said with smirk.

 _ **~End flash back~**_

"That's awful. I didn't know that he suffered so much," Alexis said.

"I think would you can help him," Jesse said seriously.

"Me! How can I help him? I mean, he hates me," She said.

Jesse laughed. "Who told you that he hates you. You didn't do anything wrong to him," he said. "But he did.," Alexis mumbled.

"Huh, what did he do?" Jesse asked.

Alexis blushed. "H .. He kissed me," she replied nervous.

"Haaaa, what?" He yelled. Everyone in the library turned to them.

"Hey Jesse, everyone's staring at us," Alexis whispered.

"You're joking, right? " He asked. Alexis shook her head.

"So, why does he acts like he doesn't love you?" Jesse asked.

She blushed madly. "Who said he loves me? I think he's playing around, " Alexis asked.

"You think that he's playing around?" Jesse asked with smirk.

"Well, I'll see you later, Alexis." Jesse said leaving.

 _ **Later.**_

"Err...I've been here a long time. It looks like everyone left. I should go too," Alexis said.

When Alexis was leaving she noticed someone in the classroom, surprising her. Jaden was sitting on the chair, his hand on his cheek. He was looking out through the window. She walked towards him.

"What're you doing here this late?" she asked him.

"You're here," Jaden said without turned around.

Alexis continued staring at him. "There is a lot of sadness on his face. I wish would I can rescue him from his loneliness," she thought.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

Alexis blushed. "Huh? I'm not staring at you," she replied.

"She's a foolish girl. It's dangerous to stay here this late," Jaden thought.

He turned to her. "You don't plan to stay here, do you? he asked. "No, I'm here to get my bag. Who wants to stay with person like you," she replied angrily.

Alexis took her bag and left. "What an idiot, I'm trying to be kind with him but-" She said angrily.

 _ **After a couple minutes.**_

"I'm late, I should call a home, they'll worry," Alexis said. "Huh, where's my phone, it isn't with me. I think I forgot it in my desk " she said and then went she back to the classroom.

Meanwhile Jaden was still in the classroom. "I know that no one wants to be with me, who wants to be with idiot like me?"he said in pain.

Then he heard footsteps.

"Jesse, are you here?" Jaden asked without turning around. "I'm sorry I screamed in your face, but you know what? There something bothering me about that girl. I can't understand my feelings. I mean, when she's around me, I want her to stay with me. I don't know why, but something tells me that I need her. I know you're confused, but you told me that I have to forget the past and find the love. Jesse, tell me, what does love mean?" Jaden asked.

"Jesse, why are you silent?" He asked, but he didn't get an answer.

When he turned around, his eyes widened.

"Y- you? How long were you here?" Jaden asked.

"Enough to know the truth about your feelings," Alexis replied.

Jaden turned around. "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

Alexis threw her bag on the ground and walked towards him.

"I feel the same way. I'm not afraid of you when I'm alone with you. I'm usually afraid of boys, but when I'm with you, I feel safe. I know that I bother you, but when you kissed me I couldn't stop thinking about you," Alexis said shyly.

Then she turned him around. "Look at me, you can't run forever just- just tell me about your feelings," she said confused.

Jaden closed his eyes. "I'm not running from anything. And why do you think I'd tell you my feelings?" He asked.

Alexis smiled warmly and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Because I love you, Jaden Yuki." She replied blushed.

Jaden's eyes widened and he stepped back. "Did you lose your mind?" He asked.

Alexis walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and she pressing her lips on his. After a minute, she broke the kiss.

"Yes, I lost my mind and you're the cause. You made me love you, that's your fault," she replied froze in his spot and didn't utter a word.

"I know that you love me too. Just confess that," Alexis said.

 _ **Meanwhile in the park.**_

"I finally found you, Jaden Yuki. I'll restore what is mine," somebody said with smirk.

 **...**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 5 Done.**

 **Review Please :-D**


	6. Chapter 6: The rival

**I apologize for not update quickly. And here I want to thank MenShouldBeLikeKleenex to help me to correct my terrible language, and thank you to read this story. Anyway here's new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own yugi oh gx.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **...**

Chapter 6: The rival.

 **Jesse's POV.**

Today I didn't have school. Usually I hang out with Jaden and our friends, but Jaden is still furious with me.

"I'm bored," I yawned.

"Right, my father's late. He's never been late before," I thought.

"I'm home, Jesse. Where are you? " Dad yelled. He had light blue hair and light green eyes.

"Dad, why are you late? I was worried, " I asked.

"I had a lot work," he replied. "Son, there's someone I want you to meet," Dad said.

"Someone! But who? " I asked.

"Ok, come in, " dad said.

The person was a woman. She had light brown hair and honey eyes.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, " she said.

My eyes narrowed. "Dad, who's she? I asked, bothered.

"We'll talk later, but for now let's go to living room," he said.

"There something about her that bothers me," I thought.

"Nathan, I think I should leave. It seems your son is bothered by me, " She said.

"No, he isn't. All that bothers him is that I brought a woman home, " Nathan said.

"But why? "She asked.

Nathan closed his eyes. "Because he doesn't want anyone to take his mother's place, " he replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, " she said.

He shook his head. "It's been long time. She died when Jesse was six years old, " he said.

"Dad, why are you telling this woman about our family and my mother? She isn't from our family so ... " Jesse yelled from behind him.

Both of them turned around.

"Jesse, let's not talk about that," Nathan said.

"Yes, we just met this morning, and I won't stay here long. I'll leave now, " she said already leaving.

"No, you aren't leaving now, " Nathan said.

 **Narrative POV.**

Meanwhile Alexis was in her room. She heard knock on the door.

"Alexis, are you awake?" Atticus asked.

Alexis opened the door. "What's up? "She asked.

"Well Mac and I are planning to go to on a picnic, and we want you to come with us, " Atticus replied.

"Thanks, but I'm not in the mood for a picnic. Go without me, " she said.

"But why? I thought you'd enjoy it. It's like a vacation. Do you want to spend your time at home? "Atticus asked.

"Please Atty, I want to be alone. I don't feel well, " Alexis replied.

Atticus sighed. "Ok, whatever you want, " he said.

"Sorry Atticus, " she said.

"Oh, I don't mind Lexi, I just thought that this would cheer you up. See you later, " he said.

"So? " Mac asked.

Atticus shook his head. "She said she doesn't feel well and wants to be alone. I'm worried, " he replied.

Mac placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She needs some alone time. I can understand that, " She said.

"You think so? "He said.

"Yeah, now let's go, " Mac said.

Atticus nodded.

 _ **Later.**_

"It's so stuffy, I need some fresh air. I think I should walk little," Alexis said.

"I didn't think he'd reject me like that, " she thought.

 _ *** Flashback ***_

"I know you love me too. Just confess, " Alexis said.

"You don't understand, I'm not interested in love, " he said.

"But you said you're happy when I'm around you, " she said.

Jaden remained silent. She shook him.

"Why are you not speaking? Just tell me if you accept my feelings, "she said.

But he didn't say anything.

She let go of his hands. "Now I understand. You don't have any feelings toward me. Your silence is the confirmation, "Alexis said.

Then she picked up her bag and walked toward the exit.

"Right, I'm sorry to bother you, " she said trying to hide her tears.

"I didn't expect him to reject me, nor that he would be so heartless," she thought.

 _ *** End flashback ***_

Meanwhile Jaden was lying on the grass.

"I think I was hard on her. I was idiot. I don't know why I did that. She surprised me, but I felt happy, like I was waiting for it. Am I beginning to love her? " he thought.

"But I'm scared, and I don't want to end up with a broken heart," he said.

Then he noticed Alexis.

"She's here. I think she's mad at me because I ran away from her when we were in the class," he thought.

Alexis was wearing white sleeveless blouse, denim shorts, and a pair of boots.

Jaden blushed. "It's first time I've see her without her uniform. She's pretty, " he thought.

He was staring at her but he didn't dare to go closer to her. He just kept his eyes on her.

"It seems like she's waiting for someone, " he thought.

After a couple of minutes, Jaden noticed someone walking toward her. He was shocked when he saw that person was boy. He seems like he's older than her. Jaden could see them, but he couldn't hear them.

"How are you, Lexi?" the boy asked. He had dark blue hair and dark eyes.

"I'm ok," Alexis replied.

"What are you doing here alone? " he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just walking, "she replied.

"Alexis, is there something wrong? " he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Really, " she replied.

He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Lexi, I know when you're lying," he said.

Alexis suddenly hugged him and placed her head on his chest.

"Zane," she whispered, her tears falling.

Jaden's eyes widened.

"What the hell is happening?" he said.

Then he turned around to leave "You're an idiot Jaden. You were wrong about her, she isn't different from the other girls. She just plays with you, and now you're starting to love her, " he said to himself.

 **(No one will love you for your personality. The girls love you because your family's money. You'll be alone forever, "** Jaden remembered the boy's words.

He ground his teeth. "Damnit, Alexis Rhodes, " he screamed but he was too far away for them to hear him.

Alexis turned around. "Huh, I feel like someone called my name, " she thought.

"Alexis, what's wrong? "Zane asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, let's go, " she replied.

He nodded.

At the same time, Atticus and Mac were in a cafe.

"Atty, are you thinking about Alexis? " Mac asked.

"You know Mac, Alexis pretends to be strong, but she's impressionable, and she doesn't share her problems with anyone. I just worry about her all the time, " Atticus replied.

"She's lucky to have a brother like you, " she said.

"And you're lucky to have boyfriend like me, " he said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, how come Zane didn't come with us? Didn't you invite him?" Mac asked.

"I did, but he said, 'I'm sorry I can't go with you, see you later, '" Atticus said, imitating Zane.

Mac giggled. "I wish he could see you imitate him, " she said.

"No way, he'd kill me!" Atticus said.

 _ **In the Anderson home :**_

Nathan Anderson and a woman were chatting while Jesse was silently brooding.

"So, you're the sheriff? " she asked.

"Yes," he said."And what do you do? " he asked.

"I was working as a secretary, but now I'm out of work, " she replied.

"Oh, now what will you do? "Nathan asked.

"I'm looking for new work, "she replied.

Jesse finally spoke. "How did you two met?" he asked.

Nathan turned to her, and she nodded.

"Well, when I was on the way to the home, she suddenly jumped in front of my car, " Nathan said.

"I'm so sorry I scared you, " the woman said.

"Nevermind, it seemed like you were in deep thought. I think you were preoccupied with something, " He said.

Sadness appeared on her face.

"Yeah, I was thinking about my son, " she said.

"Huh, you have son? " he asked.

"Yeah, I think he's the same age as your son, " she replied.

"Great, but what happened with him? I mean, you said you live alone, " Nathan asked.

She continued to stare at her hands.

"Nothing, he lives with his grandfather who doesn't let me see him, " she replied.

"Why didn't you take him with you? " He asked.

"I couldn't," she replied.

"What stopped you?" he asked.

"He's Carlos Yuki's grandson, " she replied.

Jesse was shocked. "You mean you're Jaden's mother? " he asked.

"You know my son? " she asked.

"Of course, he's my best friend. I didn't know you were his mother. I'm sorry I was rude to you, Ma'am, "Jesse replied.

She smiled. "It's ok, " she said.

"I wonder what Jaden's reaction will be when he finds out, "Jesse thought.

"Wow, I didn't know you're from the Yuki family. Wait how can you come from family like that and not have a job or a house? " Nathan asked.

"It's long story, I'll tell you later, "she replied.

He smiled and held her hand.

"It's ok," he said.

Jesse was bothered. "Even if she is Jaden's mother, I didn't want her close to my father, "he thought.

 _ **Later :**_

Alexis and Zane were sitting on the bench.

"Why didn't you tell me what was bothering you? " Zane asked.

"It's nothing Zane, I'm jus _" Alexis replied.

"It's ok Alexis, I'm not forcing you to tell me, but I want you to know if you need someone to talk with it I'm here, "he said with warm smile.

"Thanks Zane, "she said.

"But you've changed, Alexis. You used to tell me everything. I missed those days, " Zane said.

Alexis turned around.

"I'm sorry Alexis, I won't force myself on you, " he said.

"Wow, so this is the reason you declined our invitation!" someone said.

"Atticus, if you don't shut your damned mouth, I'll kill you, "Zane said coldly.

"Sis, you should've told your big brother about your relationship with his best friend," Atticus said with grin smile.

Zane glared at him. "Come with me, idiot, "he said pulling Atticus by his shirt collar.

Zane let go of Atticus's collar and crossed his arms in front his chest.

"Now tell me what happen with Alexis? " he asked.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me," Atticus replied.

Zane glared at him.

"Ok, ok, I think there's a boy in her life, "Atticus said jokingly.

Zane sighed. "It must be sad having a brother like you" he said.

"Hey, that hurt my feelings Zane, " Atticus said.

"I don't care about your feelings, " Zane said coldly. "Well, let's get back to the girls, " Zane said.

 _ **Back to Alexis and Mac :**_

"Alexis, why you didn't tell us that you're in love with Zane? " Mac asked.

"Huh, no, you understood. I'm not _" Alexis replied, but Mac interrupted her.

"It's ok Alexis, don't be embarrass. Age is not a problem. The important thing is the love, " Mac said.

"Let me explain, I'm not in _" Alexis said, but she was again interrupted by Atticus.

"Hey let's go, girls," he shouted.

"Ok, come on Alexis, let's go, " Mac said.

Meanwhile Jaden was brokenhearted, walking without thinking.

"Why the heartache? I'm the one who rejected her, " he thought.

"Oh look who's here; a wealthy boy! " the sound was coming from behind him.

Jaden turned around. "Do I know you? " he asked.

"What? Don't you remember us? " one of them asked.

"I'm not in the mood to play with you," Jaden replied turning around to leaving.

"Wait," the boy yelled.

Jaden turned around. "What do you wa _" before he can finish his words, he felt something cut his stomach. He looked down to see the boy stab him with a pocket knife.

Jaden's eyes widened and he felt intense pain, his injury bleeding abundantly.

"Idiot, what did you do? He'll die! Let's leave before anyone see us here," the other boy said.

The boy nodded. "I didn't want to hurt him badly, I just wanted to revenge for what he did in the warehouse that day, " he said, both running away, leaving Jaden behind.

Jaden was thrown to the ground, bleeding heavily.

"Alexis, " He whispered before fainting.

Meanwhile Alexis, Atticus, Mac and Zane were have lunch in a restaurant. Alexis suddenly felt her heart sink.

"Jaden, " she whispered. The worry was apparent on her face.

"What's wrong, Alexis? It seems that you are worried about something, " Mac asked.

Alexis smiled a fake smile. "Nothing, I'm just tired," she replied.

"I feel like something bad happened. I hope I'm wrong, but why am I thinking about him now? I should forget him. He isn't my destiny, and I don't want to bother him anymore," she thought.

 **...**

 **Chapter 6 Done.**

 **Review Please :-D**


	7. Chapter 7: Mixed Feelings

**Hai, it's been long time. I wanted to thank you for review, reading my story and following up until now. And I want to thank a beta reader MenShouldBeLikeKleenex for help me. Here is a new chapter, I hope you like it. And yeah if there something you didn't like it in this story please tell me since it's the first time that I write story.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own yugioh gx.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **...**

Chapter : Mixed feelings.

 **Narrative POV.**

The southern suburb of the city is a citadel of the gangs and thieves; nobody dares to be in it.

"This is worst place I've ever seen. It's so dangerous, "Axel said.

"Yeh, you're right mate. We should go before the police catches us,"Jim said.

Axel nodded and started to leave.

"Hey Shirley, what's happening? "Jim asked.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she acting so nervously? "Axel asked.

"I don't know, but it seems she found something. Let's following her,"Jim replied.

They followed her, and after a few minutes, she stopped beside something.

"Look, it seems she found something, "Axel said.

"Actually, not something, someone, " Jim said.

When they approached him, their eyes widened. The person on the ground was Jaden. He was unconscious, and he lost a lot of blood.

"Oh my God, it's Jaden. Why he is here? And what happened to him? " Jim asked.

"No time for questions, we have to take him to hospital, " Axel replied picking Jaden up.

"I hope we're not too late. His injury bleed badly, " Jim said as they ran to hospital.

Meanwhile in the Anderson home, Jesse was lying on the couch.

" I wonder what's Jaden doing right now? We haven't seen each other since that day, " he thought.

"Jesse, would you like to have some tea with us? "Nathan asked.

"No, I don't want to, " Jesse replied.

"Are you still angry with me? "Nathan asked.

"No, I'm not angry, Dad, "Jesse replied.

"Well, whatever you say, "Nathan said and left.

"I think I was rude with dad, but_" Jesse thought when his phone vibrated. He took it and answered it.

"Hello, " Jesse said.

Suddenly his eyes widened, dazed from what he heard. He froze in his spot, and unable to move.

"What did he said? "Katherine asked.

Nathan shook his head.

"I expected that. I'm sorry this is my fa_" she suddenly paused.

"What happened? "He asked worried.

"I don't know, but I feel like something bad happened. I'm scared," she replied.

"Hey, calm down. Maybe you're wrong, "he said.

"No dad, she isn't. Something bad did happened, "Jesse said from behind them.

They turned around.

"What do you mean? "Nathan asked.

"It's Jaden _"he replied, but he interrupted by Katherine.

"Wh-what happened to my son? " she asked.

Jesse closed his eyes. "He's now in the hospital, "he replied.

She fell to her knees. "No my son, no ..." she cried.

Nathan caught her and he tried to calm her down.

"He will be fine. We should go to hospital and see what happened with him, "he said.

 _Later :_

In the hospital, the whole gang was there when Jesse arrived.

"Where's Jaden? " he asked.

"He's in the operating room,"Syrus replied.

"What happened to my son, "Katherine asked worried.

They all started at her in shock.

"You're Jaden's mother? " Hassleberry asked.

"What's wrong with that? " she asked.

"He told us that his mother died when he was child, but why_" Syrus replied.

She placed her hand on her mouth.

"I didn't expect him to hate me that much, "she thought.

"This not the best time, "Nathan said.

"You didn't tell us what happened to him, "Jesse pointed out.

"Well, Jim and I found him in southern suburb. He was unconscious, and he lost a lot of blood,"Axel replied.

"It seems he was in a fight with someone, and the person stabbed him with pocket knife, "Jim added.

"That's odd. Why was he there, and what was he doing alone? " Aster asked.

"Slacker, he always does what he wants," Chazz replied.

"No, this is my fault. I left him alone," Jesse thought.

"Oh God, save my son. He's still young. I can't lose him, "Katherine prayed.

 _ **After a few minutes :**_

The doctor exited, and they all turned to him.

"Who are his parents? "The doctor asked.

"I'm his mother. How is my son, Doctor?" she replied.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, he was lucky, the knife didn't hit any of his internal organs, so we could save his live, "he said.

They were all happy.

"Thank God, "Katherine thought.

"But_ "the doctor cut in. They turned to him.

"But what? "Katherine asked worried.

"Well, we saved him, but now he isn't responding to the world around him. I think he's in shock. The problem's not his injury, it's all mental. He might be running from something, which is causing him to give up on the fight for his life, "the doctor replied.

Katherine cried. "This is my fault! I was the reason he suffered in his life. I was weak, I didn't have the courage to face his grandfather, "she said.

"This is not your fault. Nobody faces him, "Nathan said tried easement her.

"I think I know the right person, "Jesse thought and he decided to leaving.

"Hey where are you going, Jesse?" Syrus asked.

"To find the person who can bring Jaden back to us, "he replied.

Meanwhile Alexis was chatting with her family.

"Alexis, so you've fallen for your brother's friend Zane? " Emma Rhodes asked. She has blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

Alexis sighed. "You believe him, Mum? "she said.

"What's problem with that? Zane is handsome, kind, and popular, "Emma said.

"What are you talking about? Alexis is still young, " Brad Rhodes said. He has dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Oh darling, our daughter has become a beautiful girl, she's no longer a child, "Emma said.

"But_"He said.

"Stop talking about me, please, "Alexis yelled when she heard her phone vibrating.

"Hello, "She answered.

"Alexis, can I see you? "The caller asked.

"Why? "She asked.

"There's something important I want to tell you. Let's meet in the park, " he replied.

"Ok, see you, "Alexis said then she hung up the phone.

"What did he want? I feel like something bad happened, "she thought.

 _ **Later :**_

Jesse was waiting for Alexis in the park.

"I'm sorry, am I late?"Alexis asked.

"No, you're right on time, "Jesse replied, sitting with her on a bench.

"Why did you wanted to meet me? And what do you want to talk about? "she asked.

Jesse stared at her. "Alexis, it's Jaden he's_"He replied. but she interrupted him.

"Please, I don't want to talk about him. If you want to talk about him, I'll leave, "she said standing up to herself to leave.

"I decided to forget about him. I don't want to know anything about him, "she thought.

"But he's in the hospital, "Jesse said.

Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat, but she tried to hide her reaction.

"So, how can I help you? "She asked coldly.

He stood and walked towards her. "Alexis, I know you have feelings toward him, so you can help him, " Jesse replied.

"No, I don't have any feelings toward him. That boy doesn't deserve any help, and I'm not going to hospital, "Alexis yelled and left.

Jesse shocked. "What happened with her she's acting so strange. This isn't the Alexis that I know. Maybe he's the reason, " He thought.

"What happen with you Alexis? You're acting like a child. But how could I help him? I'm nothing to Jaden, I'm just like every girl around him. I'm not special. Besides, he hurt me that day. He made me feel like idiot, " she thought as she left.

"She isn't the right person to help him, Anderson, " someone said.

Jesse turned around. "Huh, who are you? And what are you talking about? " He asked.

"I'm the one who can help Jaden, not that stupid girl, " the girl replied with smirk.

"How do you know him? "He asked.

She smirked. "I'm his true love, and I'm back to regain him, " the girl replied.

"No way, you're_"she interrupted him.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend Tara. I can see you're just as smart as before. Now if you'll excuse me, I've something to do," she said.

"Wait, you can't do that, "Jesse yelled.

She smirked. "Who'll stop me? You? Look to yourself, you're so pitiful, Anderson, " she sneered.

"This is not good. She's worse than I was imagined, "he thought.

 _ **After minutes :**_

"I'm home, "Alexis yelled.

"Alexis, where were you? "Atticus asked.

"I was in the park, "She replied.

"We were waiting for you, " he said.

"We?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mac and Zane are here, " he replied with grin smile.

"Hey Zane, what're you doing here? "Alexis asked.

"I'm here to see you, "Zane replied.

Alexis blushed. "To see me!" She said confused.

Mac and Atticus giggled. "Don't be embarrassed, Alexis, " Mac said.

"You finally got a boyfriend,Sis, "Atticus said.

Zane glared at him. "Shut up, Idiot," he said.

Atticus sighed. "Just confess that you've fallen for my cute sister," he said.

Zane blushed little. "But I'm just her friend. She doesn't has any feelings towards me," he thought.

"Atty, please stop, "Alexis yelled blushing.

"Hey Alexis, I heard from my brother that a boy from your school was stabbed, "Zane said.

Alexis's eyes widened. "What did you say? " she asked.

"Do you know him? "Atticus asked.

Alexis doesn't reply. She stood and turned to leave.

"I didn't think that his life was in danger. I thought he wanted attention," she thought.

"Where are you going, Alexis? "Mac asked.

But Alexis left without a reply.

"What's happening with her? She seemed shocked when she heard about that boy," Atticus said.

 _ **In the hospital :**_

In Jaden's room, Jaden was lying on the bed while his mother was sitting on the chair beside his bed. He was sleeping peacefully, not able to feel anything around him.

"My poor son, you don't deserve this. I wish I was in your place,"Katherine said, tears falling down her face.

Nathan placed his hand on her shoulder. "He will be fine. You and his friends are here for him," he said.

"His grandfather took him from me, and now death wants to do the same," Katherine said.

"No, that won't happens. Don't lose faith, " he said.

"Excuse me, can I come in? " A girl with red hair asked.

They turned around. "Who are you?" Katherine asked.

"I'm Jaden's girlfriend, " she replied.

"Huh, so you're my son girlfriend? "Katherine asked.

"Yeah, and I'm here to see him. I want to be close to him. Please ma'am let me stay with him, " she said dramatically.

"Ok, we'll leave. He needs the person who loves him close to him at this time, " Nathan said holding Katherine's hand.

"We'll be out, just call us if anything happens, " Katherine said.

Tara nodded, "I will."

Nathan and Katherine left the room and closed the door behind them.

Tara turned to Jaden and smirked.

"Finally, we're together again. Nobody will take you from me. You're mine, Jaden, " she said sitting beside him on the bed.

Tara rubbed Jaden's check gently.

"Wake up, my love. This isn't good for you. You're the Yuki heir, You'll lose everything if you surrender, " she said.

"You should wake up. This is not the right time. Everything will be yours, so don't give up now, " she said angrily.

After a minute, Tara left the room to drink some water.

Meanwhile Alexis was on the way to Jaden's room, and when she arrived, she stopped at the door.

"I'm scared, I don't think he wants me here. I don't know what to do, " she thought.

She opened the door and looked around the room before she entered.

"It seems no one's here, " she thought and closed the door behind her.

She stepped towards him and sat on the chair beside his bed. She stared at him.

"Jaden, "Alexis whispered as she held his hand. "Please, wake up. I can't stand seeing you like this! You need to wake up for your family and your friends. They all love you and want you to be with them, "she said.

Alexis' tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I said you deserved this, I didn't mean it. Please wake up for me, even if you don't love me, as long as you're in this world. I'm not here to bother you, but I'm here to tell you that I love you and I'll always love you. This is probably the last time we'll be together, so I wish you the best " Alexis said.

The gang was waiting in the hall.

"Hey Jesse, where did you go? " Syrus asked.

"I went to the person who I thought could help Jaden, but I was wrong, " he replied.

"I see, "Syrus said.

"So nothing changed? "Jesse asked.

Syrus shook his head. "Nothing new. His mother and your father are there, " he replied.

"If I find the person who did this, I'll kill him, " Hassleberry shouted.

"Do you think we should tell Jaden's family about this? "Bastion asked.

"Yeh, they should know, especially his grandfather, "Jim replied.

"What happened to make him go into shock? "Aster asked.

"Psychological damage," Chazz said.

"Yeah of course, and you're the embodiment, "Syrus said.

"Hey, you're talking to Al Chazz, slacker, "Chazz yelled.

"Hey mate, we're in the hospital, and our friend is hurt. This isn't right time for a fight, " Jim said.

That moment, Nathan and Katherine were on their way to Jaden's room.

"You think he'll be ok with that girl staying with him?" Katherine asked.

"What do you mean? "Nathan asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about her," she replied.

Tara was sitting on the couch when they walked in.

"How is Jaden? "Katherine asked.

Tara shook her head. "He hasn't responded, but I won't give up until he wakes up. I can't live without him, " she cried.

Katherine hugged her. "He'll be fine, " she said.

"Let's go. His doctor will be here soon, and maybe he has some news about Jaden's health," Nathan said.

They nodded and went back to Jaden's room.

Meanwhile, Alexis was still there when she heard the door opened.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? "Katherine asked.

Alexis stood and turned around. "I'm sorry. I'm here to see him," she replied.

"I think she's Jaden's mother, "Alexis thought when Tara cut in.

"She's a liar,she's here to mock him. She hates him, and she doesn't want him to get better," Tara yelled.

"Huh, don't be silly, I'm not_ " Alexis said, but Tara interrupted her.

"If you aren't here for that, tell us why you are here? And what are you to him?" she asked.

"I'm nothing to him, I'm just ... "Alexis replied in sad tone.

Tara smirked. "Of course you're nothing, you're just another girl chasing after him, " she said.

"I asked her to come, "Jesse said from behind them. They turned to him.

"You! But why? "Katherine asked.

Jesse closed his eyes. "Because he loves her," he replied.

Everyone was shocked, and they turned to Alexis.

"I'm his girlfriend, I'm who he loves, not that bi**h, "Tara shouted.

"He doesn't love me. You don't know anything, "Alexis thought.

"I'm sorry for being annoying. I'll leave, "Alexis said. She started to leave when she felt a hand catch hers. When she turned around her eyes widened. The person who caught her hand was Jaden.

"Al-Alexis, "Jaden called in a weak tone.

Jaden open his eyes, and the first person he saw was Alexis.

"Alexis, is that you?" he asked weakly.

Alexis blushed. "This is first time he call me by my name," she thought.

"Jay, thank God you're fine, "Syrus cut crying.

"Stop crying like a child, Truesdale, " Hassleberry said.

"You scared us, Slacker," Chazz said.

"How are you feeling now?" Jim asked.

Jaden smiled. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I scared you," he replied.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Nathan asked.

Katherine shook her head. "I can't do that, " she replied.

"But_" he said before she cut in.

"It's ok, he's fine now, and that's enough," she said.

They all were busy, so no one noticed when Alexis left. Jaden looked around the place to find Alexis, but she wasn't there.

"I thought she was here for me but _" Jaden thought when he was interrupted.

"Jay, I was so scared! I thought I lost you again!" Tara said weeping.

Jaden eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here? Who asked you to came here?" Jaden yelled angrily, placing his hand on his stomach. It hurt slightly.

"Jay, calm down, you're hurt. This isn't good for you," Jesse said.

"I'm sorry, but he needs some rest, " the nurse said.

They all nodded and left the room.

Meanwhile Katherine and Nathan were on the bench in hospital yard when they noticed Alexis leaving.

"Isn't she that girl who was in Jaden's room?" Nathan asked.

"Yes she is," Katherine replied walking towards Alexis.

"Excuse me," Katherine said.

Alexis turned around. "You're_" she said.

"Yes, I'm Jaden's mother. Umm ... Can we talk? " Katherine asked.

Alexis nodded agreement. They sat on the bench.

"I wanted to thank you," Katherine said.

"Why? I didn't do anything, "Alexis said.

"I think you're what Jaden needs. You're only who he had feelings for. He doesn't have them for his girlfriend. The doctor said Jaden woke because your feelings arrived to him, " Katherine said.

Alexis sighed. "You're wrong, I'm not special or anything. He doesn't care about me or my feelings. I think he still loves his ex- girlfriend and wants to be with her," she said.

"Why do you think that?" Katherine asked.

"Because she's here. She wouldn't be here if they weren't together," Alexis replied sadly.

Katherine smiled. "Maybe you're right, but don't lose your faith. Destiny hides the happy things, and God blesses good people," she said.

"I'm not good like you think. I refused to help Jaden when Jesse asked me. I was selfish. I didn't think about him, his family, or his friends; I just thought of myself. I was mad at him for no reason," Alexis said.

"Does that mean you forgave him?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Alexis replied.

"Honestly I don't know what I'm feeling anymore," she thought.

Katherine smiled. "You know Alexis, you remind me by myself, " she said.

"Huh!" Alexis exclaimed in surprised.

Katherine shook her head. "Nevermind," she said.

"Anyway, take care of my son. I'm counting on you, sweetie," Katherine smiled.

Alexis blushed. "Umm ... I'm_" she stammered.

Katherine laughed. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed," she said.

At the same time, Jesse was with Jaden in Jaden's room.

"How are you feeling, Jay? "Jesse asked.

"I'm fine, "Jaden replied.

Jesse looked away. "Jaden, I'm sorry for that day_"He said but Jaden interrupted him.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize Jess, I was rude to you," Jaden said.

Jesse smiled. "I'm glad you're fine," he said.

Jaden smirked. "I don't die easily," he said.

Jesse laughed. "You did give up pretty easily. I don't know what would happen if Alexis didn't come here," he teased.

"Jess, by the way... umm ... "Jaden said but Jesse cut in.

"I know you want to ask about her," he said.

Jaden blushed little. "Shut up," he yelled.

"Jay, I know how you feel about her. I was right when I asked her to come here. She was the only one who could wake you up. Nobody else could, even your ex girlfriend," Jesse said.

"Excuse me, can I came in?" Tara asked entering the room.

They turned to her, shocked.

"Why you're still here? Didn't I tell you to leave?" Jaden yelled.

"Jay, calm down. This isn't good for your health,"Jesse said.

"Jesse, tell her to leave! I don't_" Jaden said when she interrupted him.

"Please Jaden, let's talk. There's something I want to tell you," she said.

Jesse stood up and stepped towards her. "He shouldn't be talking right now," he said.

"It's ok, Jess," Jaden said.

Jesse turned around. "Huh, but_" he said worried.

Jaden smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, "He said.

Jesse smiled back and nodded. "I'll be out," he said.

"Thanks Jess, "Jaden said.

Then Jesse left the room and closed the door behind him. Tara stepped towards Jaden and sat on the chair.

"Thanks Jaden," she said.

"What do you want?" Jaden asked coldly.

"Jaden, I'm so sorry for what happened in the past. I was idiot to mock you but when you broke up with me, I discovered how much I love you. I tried to forget you, but I couldn't. I still love you," she replied.

Jaden stared at her blankly. "So? What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Jaden, let's get back together. We should give our relationship a second chance," she replied.

Jaden smirked. "Why do you think I should give you another chance? Just give me one reason," he demanded.

"Because we love each other," she replied.

"I loved you! I was planning to spend my life with you, but I was wrong about you. You don't deserve that. I'm not giving you another chance to break my heart," Jaden said.

"Is that girl the reason?" she asked.

He stared at the wall, not looking at her. "No, she isn't, " he replied.

Tara stood up and sat beside him on the bed. "Jaden, I'm not in a rush. Take your time, just_" she said when the door opened. She noticed that it was Nathan at the door. She smirked and approached Jaden and kissed him gently.

"What the hell_" he yelled but was interrupted by Nathan.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting?" he asked.

They turned to him. "N-Nathan, what're you doing here?" Jaden stammered.

"I'm here to talk to you Jaden, but I think you're busy. Perhaps I should come back another time," Nathan replied.

Jaden pushed Tara away. "No, I'm not busy. She just_" he said but she interrupted him.

"Oh darling, don't worry. We'll talk later! Love you, see you later," she said before leaving.

Nathan stepped toward Jaden and sat on the chair.

"How are you doing, Jay?" he asked.

"I'm better now, "Jaden replied.

"Jaden, I wanted ask you about the person who stabbed you. Did you know him? Or have you seen him anywhere before?" Nathan asked.

Jaden closed his eyes. "No, I didn't know them. It was first time I ever saw them," he replied.

"Oh, I see," Nathan said.

A seriousness appeared on Nathan's face. "Jaden, you're from a famous family, so you should watch what you do," he said.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"Well, your friends found you in the southern suburb,and if the police caught you there, your grandfather would've been angry," Nathan replied.

Jaden shocked. "Really? I do n't know how I got there," he said.

"Well, if you remember anything just tell me," he said.

Jaden nodded. "I will, thanks sheriff, " Jaden said.

Nathan smiled.

"Well, I think it's time to leave. I have work tomorrow. I'll see you later, son," Nathan said.

He stepped toward the door but suddenly stopped.

"Jaden, your mother was here. She's worried about you, but she was afraid you would be angry with her. Don't push her away, you have a wonderful mother," Nathan said, closing the door behind him.

"You don't know anything," Jaden thought. Then he struggled to stand up and walked towards the window.

"Damn, that hurts like hell," he groaned, placing his hand on his stomach.

Then he noticed his mother in the yard, talking to Alexis.

"Those two make my life hard," he murmured.

Outside the room, Jesse was heading back to Jaden's room when he noticed Jaden's grandfather.

"Anderson," Carlos called after him.

"Yes, Mr. Yuki," Jesse answered.

Carlos stepped towards him. "How could you let this happen?" he shouted.

Jesse looked away. "I'm sorry, it's my fault," he said.

Carlos slapped him and threw him to the ground.

"You know I'm the one who made your father the sheriff! I can destroy him!" Carlos smirked.

"How dare you to hit him, old man," Jaden shouted angrily, walking towards them. He stuggled to walk, and he was leaning on the wall, pressing on his stomach.

They turned to him. "Oh my son, why you are out of bed?" Carlos asked.

Jaden ignored him and stepped towards Jesse. "Are you ok, Jess?" he asked him.

Jesse nodded. "I'm fine Jay, don't worry. Why you are up? You're not strong enough yet," he replied.

Jaden turned around and glared at his grandfather. "Why you don't stop treating others like slaves? Jesse isn't my slave, he's my best friend. No, he's more than that, he's my family," he shouted.

Jesse's eyes widened, impressed by Jaden's words.

Jesse smiled. "Thanks Jay," he whispered.

Jaden stared at him and smiled back. "You don't need to thank me, Jess," he said.

"No time for this silliness. You should have someone better than that for family," Carlos mocked.

Jaden ground his teeth. "Damnit, you're heartless, old man," he said.

"Jesse, why you let him treat you like that? You must_"Jaden asked when Jesse interrupted him. "It's ok, I'm fine, " he replied.

Jesse closed his eyes. "I don't want him to hurt my father. You don't know his influence, he can destroy anyone he wants without batting an eye," he thought.

Waiting in the hall, Tara paced angrily. "I don't plan to lose this battle with that bi**h. I'll turn her life into a living hell," she thought grinding her teeth.

"And I know just how to do it," she smirked evilly.

...

 **Chapter 7 Done.**

 **Review Please.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Vow

**Hai again, it's been long time. I want to thank you for review, and of course I thank beta reader kyosaya4ever, for help me a lot in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh gx.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **...**

Chapter 8: The Vow.

 **Alexis'POV.**

Yet another day has passed and Jaden's still being hospitalized. All of his friends continue to visit him while he's being treated, all except me 'cause I can't. You see whenever I'm around him; my feelings for him begin to grow more deeply with each passing day, making it difficult for me to be within just a few feet of him. I should just stay away from him. Yeah, that's what I'll do. It's better for both of us if I'm not hanging around him anymore… Although a morbid thought to have, considering how much he means to me, my feelings are something that I'm finding increasingly hard to ignore as life continues to go on for me. Although, my life at school seems to have reverted back to that same normalcy which I was so used to having before so… I continue to gaze out the window in absentmindedness, lightly tapping my fingers on the desk, while at the same time having my elbow propped up and rested on the desk's hardwood surface, my chin gently resting on my knuckle of my other hand. I mean, before Jaden came. And turned my life upside down…

I release a deep sigh as my thoughts continue to plague me. I should stop thinking about him, I'm always thinking about him a lot lately and he probably doesn't even remember me anyway. I narrow my absentminded gaze into a serious one as I continue to focus my attention out the window, a stray thought suddenly popping up in my head. Oh I don't know, he's probably already with that b*** of a girlfriend and they're most likely kissing each other now and stuff… "Wait, k-k-kiss!?" The sudden stray thought derails my initial train of thought as I blurt out-loud without even thinking about it, my peers laughing at me in return.

"Miss Rhodes, shouting is prohibited while in my class. Do I make myself clear?" Dr. Crowler turns to me and says, politely, though at the same time a bit annoyed with me for interrupting the lecture.

My cheeks take on a rosy-pink as I sink back further into my seat in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry…" I stutter out apologetically.

Dr. Crowler stares at me for a moment with arms folded. "If you weren't one of my best students I would punish you. Lately you're so slack and careless, I'm a bit disappointed in you Miss Rhodes, " He says, in a tone that takes on a slight angry edge.

This isn't good, if my father hears about this then he'll be so mad. I think to myself, accidentally slamming my forehead down onto my desk a lot harder than I had intended to in the process. O-Ow— Wincing inwardly, I choose to ignore the throbbing in my head as I continue to rest my forehead against my desk, trying really hard to ignore all the giggling in the background coming from my classmates. What's wrong with me today? Honestly… Can this day get any worse!? Dr. Crowler shakes his head at me then turns back to address the rest of the class. "All right, settle down everyone. Class time is a time for work, not idle chatter. Understood?"

The rest of the class quiets down instantly at the sound of Dr. Crowler's commanding voice. "Yes sir!" They squeak in unison. Guess it really is just one of those days… I continue to be lost deep within the confines of my innermost thoughts while class goes on. Only this time, not having another random outburst episode like that happen again while in class. Ugh, thank god.

Later in the day, once class has ended. I find a nice place to sit in the school's yard, finding the time to sit down and continue reading through my book in complete peace and quie_ "Can I join you?" I look up from my book and look upon the face of the person who the voice belongs, a look of surprise crosses my features.

"Syrus! " I exclaim.

"What? You were expected someone else? " The boy called Syrus grins.

"No I'm just surprised. I mean, you don't usually like to hang around others," I reply, his face taking on a tinge of bright red as he averts his eyes.

"It's just, umm... I-I mean…" He stammers while he continues to look away from me.

I move a hand up to my face to cover my mouth, releasing a small chuckle. "It's ok Syrus. Now tell me…is there something on your mind? " I politely ask.

A brief pause, mustering up his courage to meet my gaze, he turns his head back to look at me, his previous anxiousness seemingly gone. Well, for the moment anyway. "Well, it's nothing important. It's just something that's been on my mind that's been bothering me lately…" He starts to trail off, averting his gaze from me with a troubled look on his face. My expression changes to one of slight surprise and concern as I stare up at Syrus.

"Bothered…you? Hey, what's up?" I softly ask him.

Letting out a sigh, he speaks out in a deadpanned voice after taking a moment to himself. "It's my older brother Zane. He always acts coldly, but I know he cares about others. But, whenever he's concerned about a certain someone he really cares about, he says he feels really 'warm and fuzzy' on the inside, it confuses him he says." He turns to look at me, a serious expression plastered on his face. "And now, I think I may have just found out who that someone is."

I tilt my head to the side in confusion. "What, really? I never would've guessed that Zane cares. I mean, he acts so coldly all the time towards others from what I've seen."

Syrus shakes his head, letting out a sigh. "You know what? You remind me of someone. He's always oblivious about others' feelings toward him too."

I furrow a brow. "Huh? You mean I'm oblivious about others' feelings? " I grumble, a bit annoyed by him claiming that actually.

Syrus waves his hands out apologetically in front of him, letting out a laugh. "Hey now, don't misunderstand what I just said Alexis." I cross my arms in annoyance as I turn to look away from him. Syrus laughs a bit at my childish behaviour, though takes on a serious stance once about a minute or so of this has passed. "Hey, Alexis? That person…it's you, you know."

"!" Instantly jolted out of my cascade of annoyed thoughts, I turn to Syrus in bewilderment. My mouth slightly agape, listening to what more he has to share with me on the matter. "You see, whenever Zane talks about you, he turns into a completely different person. I don't know about you but, I guess my brother does have feelings for you after all." I am…shocked, stunned. I never even knew that Zane has feelings for m—or even 'has' feelings for that matter. I am perplexed to say the least. No kidding. Guess my day did become a whole lot more complicated after all…

"Wh-What? Zane has…feelings for me?" Blinking back surprise at the sudden revelation, I shake my head from side-to-side as if in protest. "No, you're wrong! Zane and I are just friends, and he's my brother's best friend as well! We've known each other since we were children. He would always save me and treated me like I was his little sister. He's just like a brother to me…" My gaze lowers to my clenched hands in my lap, a mixture of confusion, anxiety, and sadness all too prominent on my face, though it doesn't last. I lift my head to glare up at Syrus, shouting out at him in defiance. "Nothing more!" Syrus remained silent, shifting his gaze away from me to stare down at his clenched hands. He seemed like he wanted to say something, though he was dubious to do so.

"What about Jaden?" He asks me so suddenly that it catches me unawares. I look away quickly to hide my blush.

"Wh-What about him?" I attempt to play it off cool like he doesn't matter, continuing to look away from Syrus' knowing gaze, annoyed with him for bringing 'that guy' up.

"You know what I'm talking about Alexis," He states in a cool manner.

My already rosy-red cheeks redden more as I try not to stammer, though fail at it miserably. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about."

A silence permeates the air around us, the wind the only visible sound whistling past us. I look down at my wrist after having pulled up my sleeve, feigning that I am checking the time, although I clearly don't wear a watch. "O-Oh, look at the time! It's time for the next class already? Guess we better hurry or else we'll get scolded for being late," I let out forced laughter that comes off as awkward, making me regret ever having laughed in the first place. I stand up and briskly walk past Syrus, all the while staring down at the ground as I do so in order to hide an easily noticeable blush.

Syrus turns around and watches me hastily leave the area, releasing a sigh. "Okay then…" Taking a moment, he lifts a hand up to his chin as he smiles to himself. "Oh well, she'll have to face her true feelings eventually. And I'm sure it's only a matter of time before that happens." He chuckles a bit to himself as he walks away, leaving words left unheard behind him.

 **Jaden's POV.**

I'm lying on the hospital bed in the room I was assigned to. It's so boring, I hate it here. White walls, white bed sheets, white…everything. And this food, it's disgusting. Ugh, I feel like I'm in a prison rather than a hospital. I sit myself up in bed before glancing around the room, a room where it's only occupant is me and me alone. A look of anger as well as disappoint appears on my face, I let out a deep sigh. I was an idiot to think she'd come visit me. But, I was wrong. She most likely hates me now and doesn't want to see me again. I know, it was all my fault. But…why? Why am I always thinking about her when she clearly doesn't care about me? I lower my head and stare down at the bed sheets with my hair obscuring my facial expression. To be honest, I'm not sure which I feel the most right now. Anger, or sadness…. Either way, they're both something I'd rather not feel and choose not to think about.

"I guess she just doesn't care about you anymore Jaden, " I crack a dishonest smile as I attempt to lighten my current mood. Slowly, I stand up once I get out of bed. "I want to go home; I don't want to stay here anymore." Changing into my clothes which were left on a nearby chair for me, I was just about ready to leave until I turn toward the door, hearing the sound of an all-too-familiar voice belonging to a person I do not wish to talk to. My mouth contorting into a frown the second I lay eyes on that very person.

"To where son?" The old man speaks out.

"I'm going home, I'm bored," I reply without meeting his gaze.

"How long are you planning on staying mad at me for, son? " He gently asks.

"Till you apologize to Jesse," I abruptly reply, again without so much as looking at the old man.

The old man releases a chortle of laughter, making me want to kill him at a moment's notice, my eyes narrowing into slits as I continue staring down. "Carlos Yuki, you never cease to amaze! Now why on earth would I bother apologizing to a pathetic worm?" He says in a mocking tone, only causing to fuel the anger in my heart which I already feel.

All right, that does it— I lift my head up and hone my glare on the old man, my voice taking on a deadly edge. "That so? Well then, guess I'm not going back with you after all old man." A roguish smirk graces my lips, the old man frowning in return.

Placing both hands on his stick, he stifles a cough as he clears his throat. "You know… You really should take better care of that body of yours, boy. Make sure you keep it nice and healthy for him okay? I need him to awaken as soon as possible," Just then, a malicious smile appears on the old man's face.

What the he— I stare into the old man's pitiless eyes with a perplexed look on my person. "What the hell are you talking about!?" I shout at him angrily.

He maintains that same look of malicious intent on his face, wearing it like it is a part of himself, and always has been this entire time. "Oh you'll know that…when the time comes." He lets out a distorted chuckle. God, that honestly annoys me. First I have to listen to the old man spout out nonsense the second I wake up, and then I have to listen to him laughing like some mental patient…ugh. "Now let's go back home, shall we?" He says with that same exact smile which I have grown to hate. Turning his back to me, he walks toward the exit of the room ahead of me. Exiting out into the hall.

Rolling my eyes, I follow after the old man. To where…who knows. To be honest, I don't really care where we're going. All I want is to get out of this damn hospital for now. Seriously, I don't know what's angering me more. This place of made up of white walls or…this old coot who I despise. 'What's he talking about? Whose awakening? And why's he even giving a damn about my body?' These very questions are the things which I find guiding my lone footsteps, after the one who has all the answers.

 **Narrative POV.**

Later while in school, Alexis was on her way to class when all of a sudden a familiar face comes running up to her with a jovial smile. "What do you want Chazz?" She stares at the boy with a neutral expression, not phased in the least.

"Come out with me on a date," The boy called Chazz smugly replies.

She raises a brow, her anger potentially rising. "Huh, why should I?"

"Simple, because I'm Al-Chazz, and you're the only one who deserves to be with me so…" A conceited smile forms on his lips as he looks to Alexis, much to her chagrin.

Alexis rolls her eyes before turning her back to Chazz. "I'm tired of talking to a foolish boy like you. I'm not go anywhere with you, Princeton," She starts to walk away from him, the boy's once smug smile only now turning into a frown.

"I won't give up on you Alexis! Soon you'll discover I'm the only one who'll ever make you happy! And when that happens, that's when you'll realize that you're wrong and I'm righ_, " Chazz shouts out after Alexis like an idiot that just won't take no for an answer as she continues to walk further away from him, his shouts dying out the bigger the gap in distance grows between them. Refusing to believe with all his might that just 'maybe', this girl really doesn't want anything to do with him after all.

Alexis sighs. "Ugh, it's unbelievable how cocky he is,"

"Hey, I heard that! A-And it doesn't bother me one bit that you think that you know!" Chazz manages to squeal out one final shout as he cups both hands up to his mouth, Alexis waving his poor attempt at a comeback off, leaving the area immediately after.

After that surprising turn of, or perhaps not so surprising, Alexis makes her way back into class where both Jasmine and Mindy are. Both of her friends are currently occupying their time chatting about boys, while Alexis rests an elbow on her desk and chin on her knuckle once she walks over to her normal seating arrangement, staring out the window deep in thought. Noticing her friend's current mindset once she enters the class, Mindy lightly pokes Jasmine's arm with her elbow in order to get her attention. She speaks to her friend in no more than a hushed whisper while she watches Alexis from where she is situated. "Hey, look at her. It seems she's dejected."

"Let's talk with her." The two girls look at each other and nod in affirmation before making their way towards Alexis with a look of concern on their faces.

"Alexis, what's wrong? What, did Chazz ask you to go out with him or something?" Mindy moves a hand up to her face and giggles though halts the action just as quickly, her face turns a bright red once Alexis flashes her glare of irritability. "S-Sorry…" Mindy averts her gaze while clutching her arm behind her back, stance shifting slightly due to the embarrassment she feels.

Alexis lets out a sigh as she lowers her gaze, releasing a murmur. "Who told you that?"

Feeling the glare off of her and the tension dispersed, Mindy turns to her friend, tilting her head to the side as she speaks out in an innocent manner. "Huh? Well, I didn't think it would be true but…Alexis, you're so lucky. To think that all the boys would be asking you out."

Alexis releases another sigh as she continues to stare at the ground. "Nothing in this school ever stays a secret, does it…" She murmurs under her breath.

"So, does this mean that you guys are going out—" Jasmine practically beams with excitement at the thought, though it is short lived.

"I said no so that's the end of that." Alexis abruptly interjects, eliciting shocked reactions from both her friends.

"Wh-What!? You're kidding, aren't you!?" Mindy shouts out, slamming her hands on the desk in disbelief.

Alexis shakes her head. "No I'm not. You guys already know that I don't like to go out with anyone."

"Alexis, he isn't just anyone! He's THE Chazz Princeton!" Mindy yells back in retort.

"Oh come on, you know he isn't my type, he's so cocky," Alexis waves her off, crossing her arms and looking in the opposite direction of her friends.

Mindy turns away from Alexis with arms folded, letting out an exasperated sigh. "You know Alexis, you're gonna end up a loner for life if you continue to turn down every guy that asks you out." Alexis slightly turns and glances at Jaden's vacant seat. Memories come flooding back all at once, causing her heart to well up with deep sadness. 'But, when I did choose the one person I wanted to be with, he rejected me anyway. I don't need anyone. I'll be fine by myself.' Alexis internally convinces herself.

"Uh hello? Earth to Alexis," Mindy waves her hand in front of Alexis's face, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Huh, what's up? " Alexis blinks, staring up at her friend.

Jasmine giggles. "Don't worry Alexis, he'll back, you'll see." A sly smiles forms on her face. "You really do miss him, don't you?" She stares straight at Alexis, causing her to blush before turning away in order to conceal her rosy-red cheeks. 'I just am unable to make out what I'm feeling… I'm not sure if I miss him or not…' Alexis' brows scrunch up as she ponders the thought.

Shaking her head before letting out an exasperated sigh, Alexis stands up and starts walking past her friends. "Well then, if that's all you wanted to say. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going now."

"Huh, where to Alexis?" Jasmine turns to her and asks.

"I'm going home," Alexis states.

"B-But, you promised us that we would all go shopping together after school today!" Mindy turns to her and exclaims.

Alexis stops in her tracks before turning back to face her friends, with an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood to go shopping today. Let's go some other time." And with that, she turns her back to her friends once again, walking out of the classroom and leaving them behind.

Mindy sighs then places her head on the desk, though it does nothing to drown out her complaining. "Ugh, she's so boring lately. What's going on with her?" Jasmine simply puts up her hands and shrugs her shoulders at her friend's response. Also having no idea why Alexis would be acting the way she is on this very day.

Meanwhile at home, Katherin's alone in the living room waiting for Nathan while watching TV. 'I'm so bored, I'm not accustomed to staying home without work to keep me occupied. Ugh, how much longer must I wait for him?' She releases an exasperated sigh while continuing to switch through the channels in complete and utter boredom.

"I guess you really must be bored by the sound of it," Nathan speaks up, coming up behind her with a light grin on his face. Katherin whips around and turns to fix him with a glare.

"Finally, about time you got back," She folds her arms across her chest, turning away from him in annoyance. He makes his way around the couch before plopping himself down beside her.

"Aw what's the matter? You really missed me that much, huh? " Nathan's grin brightens, eliciting a blush from Katherin as she continues to look away from him, playing with her fingers unconsciously.

"N-No, I-I_" She stammers before going silent.

He laughs. "I'm just kidding Katherine. I don't think that a pretty woman like you would care about a guy like me anyway," He flashes her a playful wink.

Katherine glances at Nathan from the corner of her eye once he does this, turning away just as quickly as a sheepish smile plays on her lips. "T-That's not true…"

Nathan can't help but stare at this women sitting next to him, his previous playfulness vanishing, only to be replaced by a serious air. "Uh, you have something you need to say to me or what?"

A brief moment passes before Katherin steels herself to turn and face Nathan, also adopting a serious expression. "Nathan, actually today I received an answer from the company and they said that they accepted me for work there."

"That's great! I'm happy for you Katherin," He beams at her.

"So anyway, I guess I should leave as soon as possible then. I mean, I wouldn't want to bother you and your son anymore. So that's why, I've decided that the best thing for me to do is to leave you guys alone," She stares down at her hands, not really sure what she's feeling, her expression betraying no emotion since her face is currently hidden behind her bangs.

"No, you're not a bother to us at all. Besides, I like having you around. I want you to stay here with me... I mean with us," He dips his head downward, a mixture of confusion and sadness spreading across his facial features.

Katherine smiles. "Thanks, but_"

"Katherine, in fact I want to tell you something I tried to tell you many times before, " He starts to grow increasingly flustered, steeling his resolve before he turns to Katherin with a serious expression.

Katherin tilts her head when she turns to look at him in puzzlement. "What's up? "

He starts to stammer as he looks down and fiddles with his fingers, a bright red blush adorning his cheeks. "Umm ... Well, how should I start? Katherine I _"

"Dad I'm home! Where are you at?" Jesse shouts as he enters the house.

They quickly move away while seated on the couch to distance themselves from each other, both having flushed faces while averting their gazes from one another. "We're here son."

Jesse notices that they're both acting strangely, regarding them both with slight suspicion. "Huh, what's up dad?"

Nathan shakes his head from side-to-side vigorously. "Nothing son, we were just talking about work." Jesse looks to Katherine who is currently trying her best to hide her all too prominent embarrassment by looking away from them both.

"Anyway Katherine, there's someone here who wants to see you," Jesse says, despite his suspicion about what's going on between the two adults, choosing not to play 'detective' for the time being.

Her previous embarrassment fading, she turns to Jesse perplexed. "See me? Who?"

"It's me mum," Jenny replies, walking up from behind so that she is now situated beside Jesse.

Katherine's eyes widen instantly. "Jennifer!" She exclaims in surprise.

"Jesse told me that you're living in his home now, so I came to see you. I know that you don't want to see me but…" Jenny looks away awkwardly as she trails off.

Katherine looks away from her daughter, a somber expression adorning her face. "No it's not that I don't, it's just—"

"It's ok mum, you don't have to explain. It's enough to know that you're all right," Jenny interrupts her mother midsentence, forcing herself to send her mum a reassuring smile her way.

A minute of awkward silence passes before Katherin smiles as she gets off the couch. "I'll go and make us some tea," She leaves the room and heads toward the kitchen.

Jesse turns to Jenny with concern as soon as Katherin leaves the room. "Are you okay Jen?"

Jenny gingerly dips her head into a nod. "I'm okay," She replies somberly as she turns away from Jesse.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Katherine is seated at the counter while she's staring out the window absentmindedly. Nathan walks toward the kitchen then leans against the door frame, giving her a few minutes to herself before speaking up out of concern for her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," She replies half-heartedly.

"Okay— Then why do I get the feeling you weren't happy when you saw your daughter?" Nathan asks.

"!" Katherine started to shiver uncontrollably, tears falling from her cheeks. "Believe me, I don't hate her! B-But whenever I see her I remember that grief-stricken life I used to live with her father. I know that none of it was her fault, b-but I can't control my feelings!" She barks out, nearly breaking down from all the pain she feels bubbling deep inside her.

Seeing this, Nathan steps towards her. Placing his hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture while smiling at her warmly. "I know how difficult it must be for you, and that's exactly the reason why I'm telling you now to forget all about the past. Acting like this whenever your daughter visits isn't fair. Whenever she looks at you, I can tell right away that she deeply cares for both you and her brother. But whenever an issue arises concerning her, you run away. Not only does she deserve better from you, but she deserves you at your best. " He smiles as he gently massages her shoulders.

Katherine tilts her head back to look up at him, puffy eyes wet with tears and all. "I know, I'm not fit to be their mother…I'm a coward. I should just leave them alone from now on," She dips her head back down somberly, her sniffling resuming once again.

Nathan releases his hold on her shoulders, folding his arms across his chest, staring at Katherin with a serious expression once she turns around to face him. "You're wrong you know, they do need you. I remember when Jesse was a child. I was like a father and mother to him, but despite that, he was always crying every night whenever he was alone. Whenever he remembered his mother…." He glances down at the ground with a distraught expression briefly before lifting his head up to meet Kathrin's gaze, once again with a serious air. "There is nothing on this earth that will ever count as an acceptable replacement for those children's mother." He says, matter-of-factly.

She gingerly wipes away her tears, cracking a half-smile. "You're right; I'll try to be a better mother to them from now on…for both their sakes. I want to, always be there for them. And, I won't ever let fear rule my life ever again." Nathan smiles at Katherin in return, hugging her gently while rubbing circles on her back in a soothing gesture as he continues to hold her, late into the night.

Meanwhile, Alexis was on her way home when she noticed Zane was sitting alone beside the riverbed. He looked like he was lost deep in thought.

'It's Zane! What's he doing here anyway?' Alexis thought, daring to approach him. "What are you doing here, Zane?"

Zane turns, looking up at Alexis once she approaches him. "Alexis?" He asks, surprised.

She sits down beside him. "It seems you're lost in your own thoughts." Zane turns his gaze upward to look away from her, staring up at the sky. A cold edge is permeating off of the boy sitting beside her, something uncharacteristic of him since by now he would be filled with warmth while in her presence. Alexis continues to stare at Zane's face like they're meeting each other for the first time. 'He's like a totally different person… I can't believe that this person is Zane.' She ponders the thought.

"Alexis, do you remember the vow we made long ago? Zane turns to look at Alexis, stoical eyes meeting her astonished face.

"Vow?" She tilts her head to the side and blinks.

"That day when I saved you from those kids who tried to hit you when were young, remember?" He replies, staring at her with a face that betrays no emotion.

 _ *** Flashback***_

While In the park, Alexis was playing alone when a group of wayward kids suddenly came up to her and tried taking her toys away from her. "Hey, idiot girl! Give us your toys!" One of the kids maliciously smirks.

"No, I won't give you anything! They're mine!" Alexis yells in defiance.

"All right. Guess we'll just take them by force then." The leader snickers, signaling for his friends to take all of Alexis' toys from her.

"Hey, leave her alone idiots!" The boy with dark blue hair and dark eyes shouts from a distance. He runs up to where Alexis and the rest of the rag-tag gang of kids is situated, staring at the delinquent children with a deathly glare.

The kids take notice of the boy, cowering in fear as they start to slowly back away under his deathly gaze. "W-We didn't do anything yet! P-Please, don't hurt us!" They squeal, running away from the boy out of fear. The boy with the blue hair shakes his head, then turns to look at the girl. The two stare at each other for a moment before the boy approaches and kneels down in front of the girl.

"Are you okay?" The boy asks.

She gingerly dips her head into a nod. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. Umm ..."

The boy smiles. "Zane, you can call me Zane."

Alexis blushes a bright red, averting her gaze. "Thanks Zane, I'm Alexis. Y-You know—" The girl stares down at her feet sheepishly with a half-smile on her face. "You're just like the movies' heroes. When the heroine is in distress and the hero comes and saves her!" She lifts her head up and looks to the boy, a gleeful smile plastered on her face.

"Wow, you have a wide imagination Alexis," He chuckles.

Staring back down at the ground, Alexis shuffles her feet, her cheeks donning a scarlet red. "Wh-Wh-When I become older… I'll marry you." She says, ever so innocently.

Zane rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while his cheeks begin to redden. "Huh? W-What's that? The guy's the one who's supposed to ask the girl that you know…" He lets out a bark of laughter.

Alexis begins to tear up. "W-What? You're rejecting me?" She squeaks, rubbing at her eyes as she sniffles.

He waved his hands out in front of him anxiously. "No no! Don't cry! I'll marry you when you grow older, okay?"

Alexis blinks back her tears and stares at Zane, a small smile forming on her lips. "R-Really? You promise?"

"Ok—" Zane walks up to Alexis, gently wiping away the tears for her with a warm-hearted smile. "I promise you, now stop crying okay?"

"Then let's do it by crossing our fingers! Then I'll know for sure that our promise won't ever break! " Alexis smiles back.

Zane nods his head, looping his pinky around Alexis' held out one. "Ok then, I promise I'll wait for you too Zane!" The two children smile at the each other as their intertwined pinkies continue to symbolize the promise that two innocent hearts once made.

 _ *** End flashback***_

Alexis breaks into an honest smile. "Yes, I remember that. I was such an idiot back then, wasn't I?" She holds in a chuckle.

Zane turns to her with a serious expression. "But now I'm serious about that."

Alexis can't help but burst into laughter. "I didn't know that you like to joke Zane."

Zane looks directly into her eyes seriously. "You think I'm joking? If you think that then you're so wrong. I'm serious, I love you Alexis." He states without a moment's hesitation.

She halts her laughter, eyes widening, utterly speechless from the weight behind his words. "You see, whenever Zane talks about you, he turns into a completely different person. I don't know about you but, I guess my brother does have feelings for you after all." She remembers Syrus'words regarding Zane spoken to her. Snapping out of her reverie, she stares at Zane as she ponders the thought. 'I don't know what I should do. I mean, Zane is a really kind person. And now he's telling me he's being serious— That he loves me?' She breaths in deeply before speaking out in a clear voice. "Zane listen, I'm_"

"Don't say anything Alexis," Zane says, approaching her and staring deeply into her eyes as he stands right in front of her. "Alexis…" He leans over and softly whispers. Alexis stares back into his eyes, completely paralyzed, as well as confused. Not a moment later, He gently cups her cheeks before leaning in and pressed his lips onto hers. "!" Try as she might to pull away, it is futile, he stops her from doing so by grabbing both her arms while he continues to hold the kiss.

'Wh-Wh-What's happening!? Please…stop Zane!' Alexis cries out internally. Not at all intending to squander the chance which he has been eagerly awaiting all this time, he continues to hold tightly onto her arms so that she cannot escape. But as soon as she shuts her eyes— A shining image of Jaden flashes in her mind's eye, just like that. And it was at that exact moment that she managed to muster up the strength needed to pull away from Zane. She stares into eyes with deep sadness and disappointment in her eyes, her tears softly streaming down her face. "N-No! W-We shouldn't be doing this! This is wrong!"

"Alexis!" Zane chokes out, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry Zane…" Alexis turns her back on Zane, running as far away as her feet will take her.

 **...**

 **This chapter is done finally I hope you like it :-)**

 **...**

 **Chapter 8 Done.**

 **Review Please.**


	9. Chapter 9: Confession at Sunset

**Hai, here is a new chapter, and I thank beta reader kyosaya4ever for help me again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh gx.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **...**

Chapter 9: Confession at Sunset.

 **Narrative POV.**

While Jaden is on his way to the Anderson's house, he noticed Jesse and Jenny in the garden together on the way there. He stops in his tracks, watching them from a distance with curiosity.

Jesse was facing Jenny with his arms folded across his chest while she was seated on the ground, holding her knees to her chest while staring down. "Guess the love birds are here," Jaden thinks to himself as he walks towards them, only stopping midstride once he notices Jenny start to break into tears.

"Listen Jen, your mother doesn't hate you like you think, she just _" Jesse attempts to put her at ease, but to no avail.

"It's ok Jesse, everyone in my family hates me. But that's okay, because I no longer care," She croaks out, fresh tears glistening behind her eyes as she continues hugging her knees while she holds herself.

"You know what I don't understand? Why is your mother treating you like that anyway, Jen?" Jesse gently asks.

Jenny lifts her head and stares up at the sky with a solemn smile. "Mum hates me because I remember what it was like for her living with my father who she hates so much. You see, unlike Jaden, he always reminded her of his father who she loved and still does. As for my grandpa, well…he didn't care about anyone except for Jaden. Yep, he's the favorite all right hahaha…" A mirthless laugh is released, having no substance behind it. Fresh tears stream down Jenny's cheeks as she continues looking up at the sky. "My father hates me because I'm a girl, and of course my brothers also hate me. The only one who cares about me is grandma," She sniffles, burying her face in her knees, drowning out her sorrows. Feeling empathetic towards her, in that moment Jaden felt sorry for her for the first time in his life. He badly wished he could embrace Jenny and cheer her up in the process. 'All this time and I never knew. She was always acting so cheerful on the outside,' Jaden thinks to himself, dipping his head somberly.

Just then, Jesse turns his head to look away from Jenny, not at all sure what would be the right thing for him to say at this point, catching sight of Jaden standing a few feet away from them when he casts a glance his way. "J-Jaden! How long were you standing there!? " He exclaims in surprise.

Jaden lifts his head and stares at Jesse with a deadpanned expression. "Just now."

Jesse regards Jaden with suspicion as he tilts his head. "What? Why are you here? I mean, you should be in the hospital right now."

"I fled from the hospital and decided to come see you," Jaden calmly states.

Jesse's eyes narrow. "You 'fled' from the hospital?"

Jaden rubbed his cheek with his finger while averting his gaze awkwardly. "You could say that…but no worries. The old man already knows that I left."

Jesse places his fingers on his forehead and sighs. "Jaden, when will you ever learn to grow up?" Jenny wipes away her tears, stifling a giggle.

Jaden crosses his arms and grumbles. "It's your fault you know. Ever since you stopped visiting me that day I wasn't subjected to your influence anymore, so I didn't know how to grow up." Turning away from Jesse and towards Jenny, he gently addresses her. "How you're doing Jenny?"

She blinks back her surprise before slowly standing up, a slight stutter in her voice. "I-I'm fine." She looks away from him awkwardly.

Jaden turns his back on Jenny. "Good. Well, if you need something then just ask." He walks away from the two of them, leaving the garden behind him.

Jenny looks to and walks toward Jesse. "Jesse, I'm not dreaming am I? He really was concerned about me, right!? Her eyes widen in surprise.

Jesse places a hand on her shoulder and smiles. "I told you so."

 _ **Later:**_

While Jaden was in Jesse's room with both Jesse and Jenny discussing something with his friends. "I'm sorry Jay, I forgot to tell you that your mother is living with us," Jesse apologetically says.

"It's ok Jess; it's not your fault how she chooses to behave. I just hope she didn't bother you guys at all while I was away," Jaden says.

A minute of awkward silence passes between the three friends before Jesse chooses to speak up. "You know Jaden... Earlier today, Chazz asked Alexis out on a date."

Jaden's heart skips a beat. "I see… So did she agree to it then?"

"She asked him to give her some time, but I think she'll agree once she has some time to think about it for a while," Jesse supresses his smirk before it surfaces.

Jaden looks down at the ground with a tinge of sadness on his face. "I see…" 'I thought she was dating that boy I saw her with that day…' Jaden thinks to himself.

"Jaden, you're not caring about this are you?" Jesse raises a suspicious brow.

"Of course I don't. Why would I?" Jaden remains silent for a couple minutes as he looks away from Jesse, deep in thought. 'I think I should tell her how I feel even if she just ends up rejecting me in the end. I don't want to regret not telling her anyway, so might as well right? I know what I feel now, and although I don't know what her reaction will be…I should just be man and face her. Yeah, that's what I'll do…'

Jenny looked to Jesse. "What's up with him? Why he's being so quiet?" She whispers.

"I don't know, I guess he's just thinking about her," Jesse shrugs, whispering back.

Jenny raises a brow. "Her?" She whispers.

"The girl he loves," Jesse whispers softly.

Suddenly, Jaden jumps with a fervent look on his face. "I got it!"

They both turn to Jaden in shock. "Wh-What's up?" Jesse asks.

"Hey Jesse? Can you give me your bike? I need to borrow it for a little while." Jaden turns to him and asks.

"My— What!? Come on, you don't really mean that do you? " Jesse asks in surprise.

Jaden nods. "I do. I need it so that I can go and do something important."

"But, you just left the hospital recently," Jenny states with worry etched into her voice.

Jaden smiles reassuringly. "Just trust me on this. I won't do anything stupid."

Feeling relieved at his friend's answer, Jesse smiles back. "What are you talking about? I will always trust you Jay. So take care of yourself, you hear? " He tosses Jaden the keys to his bike.

Jaden catches the key, turning his back to Jesse with a smile and wave. "Thanks Jess." Jaden walks over to the bike, dons the helmet, and then rides away on the motorbike.

"See you later!" Jaden shouts back over his shoulder, riding out of view of them.

Jenny turns to Jesse. "Why did you allow him to do that Jesse? He's still sick!" She admonishes Jesse.

Jesse smiles warmly, cupping Jenny's cheek. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just trust me on this Jen."

She rests her head on his chest gently, speaking out in a soft-sounding voice. "You're the only one who I trust. You should know that by now Jess." Jesse smiles warmly at her, gently wrapping his arms around Jenny, holding her in a warm embrace.

Meanwhile, Alexis continues running with tears new and old glistening in her eyes. 'Why am I feeling so uneasy? I didn't do anything wrong! I mean, I'm not dating him so… Why do I feel like just cheated on him then? Why did I only see him when I was with Zane?' She thinks, only stopping her train of thought as well as her advance when she notices somebody in the distance. When she approaches the figure, her eyes widened, recognizing 'said person' immediately. She wipes away her tears; deciding that it would be best for her to talk with him. "Wh-What're you doing here?" Alexis asks in astonishment.

"I'm waiting for you," Jaden responds, neither his eyes nor his voice betraying any emotion.

"What? Waiting for me?! But why? And how did you know that I would be here?" Alexis blinks back her astonishment.

Jaden crosses his arms across his chest and grins. "Firstly, yes, I'm here because I was waiting for you. Why? Because I wanted to talk with you, that's why. I just figured that I would check if you were here since this seems to be your favourite spot to hang after school."

'Wait, how come he knows I come here after school? And more importantly, what does this guy want from me?' Alexis ponders. Jaden stares at his helmet that he's currently spinning on his fingertip. "What? You think I came all the way out here to bug you, is that it?"

Alexis narrows her eyes, glaring at Jaden." Anyone would think that if they were in my place! I mean, you don't even like me and now you want to see me!?"

"That's not true, I…" Jaden mumbles, averting his gaze down at his feet.

"Oh whatever." Alexis waves her hand absentmindedly in front of her. "Anyway, shouldn't you be at home resting up and—" Surprise appears on her face once she takes notice of the motorbike for the first time. "Wait a second, you're riding a bike?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" He responds back.

"Are you crazy!? You're injured and now you're riding a bike!? There's no logic in that!" She yells out in protest.

Jaden smiles as he approaches Alexis, whispering playfully into her ear once he pulls her near." So, you're worrying about me now are you Alexis?"

Alexis blushes madly. "I-I-Idiot! I'm not worried about you or anything!" She stammers, kicking Jaden in the stomach unawares.

Jaden drops down to one knee from the blow, clutching his stomach as he winces in pain. 'D-Damn, it hurts so much…' He thinks while grinding his teeth, Alexis' eyes widen as she brings a hand up to her mouth and gasps in astonishment at seeing Jaden in such a state.

'Oh. My. God. What did I just do!?' Alexis thinks, dropping down to her knees also so that she can get a better look at him. "Oh my god, are you all right? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, believe me-" Tears start slowly forming behind her eyes as she tries to keep them in check.

Jaden lifts his head and meets Alexis' gaze, flashing her a reassuring smile. "It's ok, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He says through gritted teeth while still clutching his stomach.

"Idiot, you're not all right. You should never have been let out of the hospital in your condition." She says while rubbing at her eyes.

He grabs hold of her wrist. "No, I don't need to go back there. Look, just come with me for now all right?" Jaden slowly stands up.

Alexis blinks back her surprise. "Huh? Go with you where?"

"Stop asking me so many questions. I just want to show you something." Jaden replies while tossing Alexis a helmet before putting his helmet on, then hopping back on the bike.

"Huh!? Hey, I never agreed to go with you you know!" Alexis shouts out in protest.

"Just hop on already. Quit complaining like someone's grandma, will you?" Jaden playfully jokes.

Alexis crosses her arms across her chest, furrowing her brows in annoyance. "Like your grandmother? Wait, are you calling me old?"

Jaden smirks. "Only if you plan on hitting me again, then it goes without saying."

"N-No, th-that was-" She stammers, turning away from him as she holds an arm behind her back, staring at her feet in awkward silence.

"Ok, then just put on the helmet and hop on already. Quit being so slow about it, you're wasting my time." Jaden says in slight annoyance, turning away from her and facing front. Alexis' lip scrunches up into a frown; she puts the helmet on then takes a seat on the bike behind him, sitting down not so lightly. "Here, wrap your arms around my waist." She hesitates for a brief moment, gingerly reaching out her hands and lightly grabbing hold of his jacket. He reaches back behind himself and grabs hold of her wrists, making her wrap her arms around his waist fully. "No, you're doing it all wrong. You'll fall off if you don't hold onto me like this, you know." Alexis' face turns beat red, she keeps a firm grip around his waist while Jaden drives the motorbike forward for them.

'You know it's strange, it feels like we're flying right now,' Alexis thinks to herself. "Aren't you scared at all?" Jaden asks, cocking his head to the side a bit while still keeping his eyes on the road at the same time.

Alexis shakes her head. "No I'm not." She gently rests her head on Jaden's back, whispering softly from behind. "I told you before, I'm never afraid when I'm with you." Jaden smiles warmly, although she is unable to see it. After a few minutes have passed they arrive at their destination. Wherever that may be, Alexis is sure to find out soon enough.

"Ok, we're here." He says.

Alexis lifts her head and looks around. "We're where exactly?"

"Come on in, I'll show you." Jaden takes off his helmet and jumps off the bike, he holds out his hand to help Alexis off after she finishes removing her helmet. The two of them walk side-by-side in awkward silence for a few minutes until they arrive at a clearing. There was a cliff overlooking a vast ocean, the sun had just begun it's descent as it casts its rays on the ocean's surface. The view was wonderful; the sun almost looked as if it was dancing atop the ocean's surface, putting on a grand display for all to see.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Alexis exclaims while gazing out towards the sunset, overcome with awe.

"Isn't it? It's my favorite place; I come here often whenever I want some 'me time' hehe." Jaden smiles brightly as he also looks on towards the encroaching sunset. Taking her eyes off of the grand display, Alexis turns to Jaden for a moment and stares while getting lost in her own thoughts once again. 'He really does have beautiful eyes… Why did I never notice them before? Although, if I had to wager a guess… His eyes seem like the eyes a person would possess who is wracked with sorrow…. I feel, like he's drowning in the dark, like nobody else feels what he's feeling, like I'm the only one who is able to understand him." Her eyes take on a tinge of sadness as she continues to stare at him. "And I guess that, nobody ever tries to understand him either… It looks to me like, he desperately needs someone to stand by him, hold his hand and help him find his way into the light. Has there really been an internal conflict within himself on this matter this whole tim—' "Alexis, do you love me? " Jaden suddenly asks while not turning to meet her gaze.

Alexis's face turns a dark shade of scarlet as she blinks back her surprise. "W-What did you say? W-Why are you asking me that? " She stutters.

Jaden turns to face Alexis, staring into her eyes with a serious expression on his face. "I want to know your true feelings toward me." The wind whistles past as the waves crash magnificently against the cliffside, the young girl's hair being pulled along by the wind as if gently caressing her luscious locks. Alexis felt her heart skip a beat; she turns away from him just then, refusing to meet his gaze. Staring down at the ground in complete and utter silence.

"I've told you about my feelings before, but you refused me. Why are you asking me this now of all times…" She trails off, continuing to stare at the ground utterly perplexed, as well as saddened.

Jaden grabs hold of Alexis' shoulders, turning her around to face him. "Look at me Alexis. I know I hurt you that day, but now I'm asking you to give me another chance. Please…" Alexis's eyes widened at the severity and seriousness behind his words and gaze, having a somewhat difficult time believing what she's hearing.

"Asking me this now… It's so, cruel…" She whispers under her breath to herself.

Jaden smiles. "But it's true you know. I really do love you. I love you Alexis Rhodes, and I don't want to lose you again." Her tears start to slowly stream down her cheeks as she shuts her eyes, still refusing to believe what she's hearing. She feels like she is stuck in a dream, and is fearful of waking up at any moment, the cold hard truth of it all hitting her in one fell swoop.

"Don't give me false hope. It's not nice…" Alexis says while staring straight into Jaden's eyes with a serious expression, despite the tears threatening to overflow once again. And in that moment, Jaden leans forward, pressing his lips onto hers gently without so much as a warning. "!" Alexis' eyes widen in shock, he pulls away from her, smiling at her with a tender-hearted smile which reaches his eyes.

"It's not false hope if it's true yo—" Jaden begins to say, only to be interrupted just as quickly.

"When did you realize that you're in love with me?" Alexis asks, while watching him patiently.

He takes a moment to get over his initial surprise at the question before answering. "I think… That it was ever since that day in the warehouse."

Her eyes widen. "What? You expect me to believe that you really loved me since that day? Are you serious!? And to think that I was being tortured by this the entire time…" She lowers her gaze downward with a distraught expression, lifting her head up and glaring directly at Jaden just as quickly. "And to think I did all that chasing after you for nothing! Ugh, this really sucks!"

Jaden looks away with a tinge of regret. "I'm so sorry Alexis, I didn't –"

Alexis whips around and turns on Jaden with that same angry glare from before. "Yeah, you should be sorry Jaden Yuki! You hurt me a lot and ignored me for an entire day when I confessed my feelings to you! You're so selfish and heartless, aaahhhh!" She screams, ballistically pounding him on his chest.

Jaden embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry Alexis, this is all my fault." He gently whispers next to her ear. They stay like that until darkness has fallen, Alexis' pounding ceased already long before the sun had set, the only thing heard from her is her quiet sniffling after she manages to calm down. With head now rested on his chest, her sniffling slowly starts to die down while she's being held by the object of her affections. "So, how are you feeling?" Jaden gently asks.

"Ugh, I feel like I'm an idiot…" Alexis grumbles.

"Huh!?" He blinks back surprise. Alexis sighs, wrapping her arms around him tightly while clinging to his jacket.

"I feel like a big idiot whenever I'm with you, but you know what? I like this feeling, so it doesn't bother me at all anymore." Alexis buries her face into Jaden's chest, a happy smile on her face and a single tear streaming down her face as she whispers in a soft-sounding voice. "You're the only one who feels…right for me to be with…" He smiles, gently lifting her chin up with his fingertip before pressing his lips onto hers briefly before pulling away. Alexis wraps her arms around his neck, stopping him from pulling away from her anymore. "I'm not content with just that Jaden Yuki." She smirks, pressing her lips softly upon his. They hold the kiss for a few minutes, deepening it to the point where they're both unable to feel anything else around them, save the love they hold for each other. They finally manage to pull away from each other for a while to catch their breathes, staring lovingly into each other's eyes with an unwavering passion. 'Now I understand, these really are my true feelings. He's the only one who I love and want to be with, nobody else.'

Jaden smiles at Alexis warmly. "I feel the same." He whispers knowingly into her ear, already having hazarded a guess as to what she was thinking.

Alexis' cheeks turn rosy-pink. "Guess you're not a complete idiot after all Jaden Yuki…" She smiles as she whispers to herself under her breath. Turning to look around, she notices that is has gotten quite dark since they had arrived there. "Oh no, it's this late already? My family must be really worried about me by now, ugh!"

Jaden nods his head in understanding. "Ok, let's head back now then. Come on, I'll take you home."

Meanwhile at the Rhodes' residence, Alexis' parents and Atticus were worrying about her while she's away. "Why is she so late today? I'm worried about her." Emma says with concern etched into her voice.

"You think I should call the police?" Brad says while pulling out the phone, about to dial '911.'

"Hold on dad, I think that she's probably with Zane right now, so I think we should wait. She will be fine with him, don't worry." Atticus says.

Brad slams the phone back down into the receiver. "What the hell is a college student doing with a little girl alone at this time of night!?" He says furiously.

Emma walks up to and rubs her husband's back. "Don't worry dear, she isn't a child anymore. She knows how to handle herself just—"

"But she's still only in high school! She's just a child!" Brad yells out in protest.

"Don't worry dad, Zane is my best friend and I trust him. He won't do anything bad to Alexis." Atticus says as he stands up. 'I just hope that she's with him…" Atticus thinks about his sister with concern, though tries to push such worrisome thoughts behind him for now.

"Here you go." Jaden hops off the bike, removing his helmet before helping Alexis off the motorbike as well.

"Thanks Jay." She says with a smile.

"Huh!? Jay!?" He blinks back his surprise.

Alexis quickly turns away to conceal her blush. "I-I'm sorry! I-If it bothers you, then just_" She stammers.

Jaden smiles, pulling her into a hug. "Nope, it doesn't bother me at all. I don't mind whenever my friends call me 'Jay', and I certainly don't mind hearing it coming from you." He smirks.

Alexis smiles back, giving him a tender-loving kiss on his cheek. "See you tomorrow." She whispers before pulling away.

Jaden stares at Alexis'eyes for a moment before breaking into a mischievous grin. "Ok, see you tomorrow." He waves before turning his back to her, that same smile still plastered on his person. "Except if you…you know… Would like to follow me home?" He stifles a chuckle as he starts walking away from her.

Alexis's face turns bright red. "Y-You're a pervert!" She runs up to Jaden, clubbing his backside with her bag, before turning on her heel after letting out a breath of irritated air.

Jaden winces and rubs his back before turning to Alexis, bowing in mock apology. "I'm just kidding Alexis, hahaha!" He turns around and sprints toward his bike, hopping on it and riding away, before she can so much as change her mind and decide to beat the inner pervert out of him some more.

"Hmph, I didn't know that that guy had such a perverse personality…" Alexis mumbles to herself as she heads towards home.

 _ **Later:**_

Meanwhile in the Yuki home, Jaden was on his way to his room until he caught sight of his cousin Mark. His cousin is as tall as he himself is, the same age as Jaden too. He has ebony black hair and dark forest green eyes. He's wearing a pair of gravely grey pants and a snow white shirt. "Well look who's here. It's the insane heir." Mark sneers.

Jaden turns to his cousin and smirks. "Sorry, but I don't have the free time required to entertain an imperfection like you." Furious, Mike turns on Jaden, pinning him to the wall with an angry glare.

"Don't go thinking you're all 'hot-stuff' just because the old man decided to make you heir!" Mark punches Jaden in the stomach, causing him to hold his stomach and cringe upon impact. Jaden lets out an ear-splitting scream, dropping down to his knees, coughing up blood out of his mouth. Mark leers down at Jaden with a sinister smile on his face. He gets down on one knee and places a fingertip under Jaden's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"You deserve whatever pain comes your way you know? A waste of space like you should die in my opinion. Oh, and by the way_" He tilts his head to the side, staring directly into Jaden's eyes with a lifeless expression. "How many souls do you think you have by now? I wonder…" Mark flashes him a malicious smile before standing up, he turns his back to Jaden but stops midstride just as he's about to walk away. "I doubt that you'll be able to last long with that body of yours anyway hehehe…" Mark laughs hysterically as he walks away, leaving Jaden behind, still on the ground wincing and clutching his stomach, overcome with agony.

Jaden's eyes shine out a pure gold for a brief moment, before fading away just as quickly. "Th-That's_" He grinds his teeth together while struggling to stand on his own two feet through pure strength of will alone.

Meanwhile, Alexis was in the living room with her parents and Atticus discussing something with her family. They were all in the living room drinking tea together at this time. Her father, places his cup down on the table, staring directly at Alexis with a serious gaze. "Ok then, can you tell us where you were tonight Alexis?"

"I was just hanging out with my friends. We went shopping after school together is all…" Alexis awkwardly avoids looking into her father's questioning gaze. 'It's the first time I've ever lied to my family like that…'

Brad places his hands on his hips and stands, glaring down at his daughter in disappointment. "I never expected that I would ever catch my little girl lying to me." Emma and Atticus both exchange anxious glances.

"Why do you think she's lying to us, honey?" Emma gently asks.

Brad shuts his eyes in exasperation. "Because I saw her being dropped off at the door by that strange boy she rode in with." He opens his eyes, calmly looking to Alexis for the answers. "!"Both Alexis' mother and brother stare at her in complete surprise in light of this news. His father watches Alexis intently, waiting for a reaction.

"He isn't a stranger dad, he's my friend! And he brought me home too, so I don't see what the big deal is." Alexis takes a sip of her tea, a bit annoyed by being put on the spot by her father.

"Not a big deal? You're friends with a boy who's apart of a biker gang for crying out loud! How can that 'not' be a problem!?" Her father furiously shouts out.

"You're wrong dad, he's not part of a biker gang! He's actually from a wealthy and well known family if you must know." Alexis calmly explains after getting over her initial outburst.

Atticus clasps his hands together while grinning from ear-to-ear. "Just what I expected, you're awesome sis! You'll have to tell me all about how you managed to snag a wealthy boy sometime, eh? But wait, what about Zane? I had no idea that you were such a tease sis." He chuckles.

Brad flashes Atticus a glare. "Shut up, this isn't the time for your idiocy Atticus," He turns his glare back on Alexis, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So… What was that, Alexis? Her father asks with a raised brow.

Taking a minute to collect her thoughts, Alexis breaths in a large intake of breath before addressing her father once again with a serious air. "I said that he's from the Yuki family."

"!" Everyone in the room is overcome with shock, though the one who was surprised most of all was none other than Atticus. His eyes widen greatly, overcome by a sense of dread, he can't help but shiver as if he'd just witnessed a ghost floating by right in front of his field of vision. "Y-Y-Yu …ki?".

 **...**

 **Your feedback interest me so please review.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 9 Done.**

 **Review Please.**


End file.
